Brigitte Friedmann: Ace Attorney
by FriedmannBrigitte
Summary: Los Angeles native Brigitte Friedmann is tossed into Germany at a young age, following her dreams to become a formidable, confident prosecutor. The shy teen must get out of her comfort zone. Her journey to the bar will test her composure and mind. Begins in 2016 and extends beyond. Romance, action, comedy and drama are all tossed in. R&R are always appreciated. :-)
1. Chapter 1: TURNABOUT PROLOGUE

Chapter 1: TURNABOUT PROLOGUE

_"Brigitte Friedmann: Ace Attorney" follows the story of a young woman named Brigitte Friedmann. In this instance, she's a thirteen-year-old girl living in Germany, but was born Los Angeles. This chapter takes place in the year 2016, when Brigitte traveled to the United States on break. Her step-father, Körbl Raskoph is a judge and an old friend of Prosecutor Manfred Von Karma. In order to give Brigitte some first hand experience with the legal system, he had set it up with the American court systems to have Brigitte see a case with veteran prosecutor Miles Edgeworth and green horn defense attorney Phoenix Wright. Brigitte was quite excited to see a case in the American justice system, as she is just about to start law school in Germany._

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Capcom, Shu Takumi, etc.) The original characters (Brigitte Friedmann, the Friedmann-Raskoph family, and any other OCs) and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**[September 5, 9:00 AM, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 1]**

"Mäuschen, are you excited to see this trial? I heard it will be quite interesting: a young woman accused of murdering her older sister in cold blood," muttered Körbl Raskoph, his thick accent clear, over the phone to his thirteen-year-old step daughter, Brigitte Friedmann.

Even though he was not her real father, he had raised her since she was seven years old. He was a kind, older man, and gave her many opportunities to reach her dreams of becoming a prosecutor.

"Yes Papa, thank you for this opportunity," Brigitte replied, with a widening smile over face.

"Remember, Bridgey, pay attention to Prosecutor Edgeworth's techniques, he is a professional. Herr Wright is a green horn, but he did win his first trial against veteran prosecutor Herr Payne. You will begin your own studies shortly, please do not disappoint me".

"Ja Richter-er, Papa-I promise I won't disappoint you," Brigitte replied quickly, noting the seriousness in Körbl's voice.

"I know you won't. But, Mäuschen, don't be afraid to talk to Miles-it will help you with your own confidence and it will allow you to learn from the source himself," Brigitte said goodbye to her step-father and waited in the lobby, her notebook tightly pressed against her chest.

A soft sigh escaped Brigitte's lips-it excited her to know that she had the opportunity to meet one of her idols and see him perform, but she felt flustered as well. _What will I say to him? What if he doesn't wish to talk with me? Focus Brigitte, focus. He may seem cold on the surface but I'm sure he's a nice guy._ Before anymore thoughts could enter her mind, she saw _him_. She could recognize that maroon-colored suit, cravat, and composed figure anywhere-Miles Edgeworth had arrived. He begun to approach her: she could feel her heartbeat's tempo skyrocket.

"You are Ms. Friedmann, correct? I am Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, but Miles is fine," he said in a plain voice, wearing an expressionless face.

"H-hello Miles. It is a wonderful opportunity to see you perform," she said timidly, turning her head away.

"Your aspiration is to join the ranks and become a prosecutor, correct? Mr. von Karma told me about his and Mr. Raskoph's discussion. You seem very shy. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have another career. You speak German and English, correct? You could become a translator," Miles said, a bit of concern being shown towards the girl.

"Um, I am a bit shy, ja, but I will work hard. I want to find truth and justice. It's always been my dream to become a prosecutor," Brigitte replied, rouge appearing on her cheeks.

Mr. Edgeworth nodded, but thought to himself. _There is a conviction and need to get a guilty verdict at all costs. I can sympathize with wanting to follow one's dreams, but I just don't see a prosecutor in her._

"Ms. Friedmann, let's enter the courtroom. Mr. Wright and the defendant, Maya Fey, will be arriving soon," Edgeworth nodded to the young teen and the two went into Courtroom Number 1.

**[September 9, 2:24 PM, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 1]**

The past four days were a total blur to Brigitte-the climax of the trial was when Mr. Edgeworth yelled out "I object! That was….objectionable." losing his cool.

_Miles Edgeworth lost? No way, this cannot be happening! However, the truth revealed itself. I had a feeling that Ms. Fey did not kill her sister, she seemed genuinely devastated at her death. Now, that Redd White I could see him being responsible_. Mr. Edgeworth could not contain his anger at the ordeal, muttering something about his "perfect win record".

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay?" Brigitte inquired, deeply concerned with how this loss would affect him.

"Do I look alright to you? My perfect win-record shattered by that…that amateur! I had not lost a case in the four years I've prosecuted. This…this is unacceptable!" Miles's voice was shaking and becoming more and more exasperated.

"I-I'm sorry. I do not know how to comfort you, Miles, but I know that you will feel better soon. Please don't let this bother you, winning isn't everything…" Brigitte did her best to comfort Mr. Edgeworth, but to no avail.

Despite Mr. Edgeworth losing the trial, Brigitte had gained some valuable experience. After the trial, she met Attorney Phoenix Wright and his client, Maya Fey. Maya's smile after being acquitted brought a smile to Brigitte's lips as well. The three talked about their childhoods, aspirations, etc.; how sad Brigitte was that she would have to return home. She promised that she would do her best to visit the two of them, and Mr. Edgeworth.

"Hopefully when I return, I, too, will be a prosecutor!" she said, beaming.

_Wait, Bridgey? You're actually talking to people without being prompted? What sorcery is this?_

The dialing tone of a phone could be heard…"Hallo, Papa? Are you there?".

"Ja, Bridgey. How was your first observation of an American trial? How would you describe Herr Wright and Herr Edgeworth's performances?" Körbl inquired, a trace of contentment could be heard in his voice.

Brigitte explained how the trial went: Herr Redd White killed Frau Mia Fey, his secretary Frau April May was his accomplice, and the two of them decided to frame Maya Fay.

"I see, pity that your first trial was one where the prosecutor lost…" Körbl chided Prosecutor Edgeworth.

"I don't mind, I'm glad that the truth revealed itself. Papa, could I possibly visit Los Angeles in the future? I enjoy it here, and it may offer me more experience. Maybe I could practice law in the United States and Germany."

"Oh Mäuschen, you have such big dreams, perhaps you could visit Los Angeles again. Did you practice your violin while you were in the States? What about your studies?".

"Ja, Papa. Are the papers all set so I can enroll in law school?" Brigitte said, changing the subject.

"Ja. You are all set," he said, clearly picturing the smile on his step-daughter's face.

"Danke, Papa! Ich liebe dich!"

"Bitte Schön, Prinzessin. Auf Wiedersehen, I'll be awaiting your return."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Papa. Danke."

_A/N: This is a short chapter, but was more of a prologue to the events to come. Thirteen-year-old Brigitte Friedmann has a lot to learn about the law-more than she thinks, at least. The years of rigorous training, along with disappointment and change in the law, will promise this young attorney a battle of wits._

_German Translations:_

Mäuschen = literally little mouse, but can mean "honey", "sweetie", etc.

Richter = Judge

Ja = Yes/Yeah

Hallo = Hello

Danke = Thank you

Ich liebe dich = I love you

Bitte Schön = You're welcome

Prinzessin = princess

Auf Wiedersehen = Good-bye


	2. Chapter 2: TURNABOUT LAW SCHOOL

Chapter 2: TURNABOUT LAW SCHOOL

_This chapter takes place in the year 2019, in Germany. Brigitte Friedmann is in her last year of law school and is sixteen-years-old. Her bar exam is in two weeks. She meets a law student from another class, Klavier Gavin, who is a year older than her. These past three years have been a learning experience for Bridgey: not only have her law skills improved, but also her linguistics._

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Capcom, Shu Takumi, etc.) The original characters (Brigitte Friedmann, the Friedmann-Raskoph family, and any other OCs) and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**[March 8, 11:00 AM, Ludwig-Maximillians University Law School, Outside Classroom No. 3]**

Two weeks. Two weeks from today, Brigitte would be taking a six-hour examination, multiple choice and essays-although she enjoyed writing and was hitting the books, she was very nervous. Two weeks after that exam, Brigitte would either be smiling after receiving a small envelope.

"Glückwünsche Frau Friedmann! You have passed the bar exam and you can now be employed as a prosecutor!" was what she hoped for.

Or, she could receive a larger envelope, stating "Es tut mir leid, Frau Friedmann, you have unfortunately not passed the bar exam. Feel free to try in the future."

_I'm so stressed out. I'm going to fail this test. Ich bin dumm. _After being flustered with herself, she noticed a few law students from the other class. Two young women and a man, all around her age. One of the women was the daughter of a German defense attorney, she didn't recognize the other one, but presumed she, too, was one of high stature. Brigitte's eyes drifted back towards the blond-haired man: _Isn't that Klavier Gavin, younger brother of famous defense attorney Kristoph Gavin and the singer and guitarist of the Gavinners?_

The man was laughing with the two girls.

"Fräuleins, I am _always _available for a date, especially with such good-looking young ladies, such as yourselves," he winked at the two girls, who blushed.

Eventually, the man waved goodbye, seemingly disappointing the two women. A lonely Fräulein caught his eye-she, like him, was blonde, but a darker shade. Her blonde curls bounced to her breasts and she adorned the law school's uniform. The law school uniform was pretty basic. For women, it was a dark blue blazer, red skirt, black stockings, black Mary Jane shoes. Meanwhile, for the boys, it was a dark blue blazer, red tie, dark blue pants and black dress shoes. But this boy was wearing a maroon-colored top and bottom, his pants adorned with chains, combat boots, an _obnoxious _necklace, rings on most of his fingers, and sunglasses.

When he caught her gaze, a smile appeared on his face: pearly whites revealed. At the sight of him, she looked away. Brigitte did not want herself caught ogling the man. This Fräulein intrigued him; one so quick to turn away from him; he begun to walk her way.

_Eek! He's coming this way! Probably to chastise me for watching him from afar-great, the pretty boy in your law class is going to think you're a creep._

Brigitte didn't realize how enigmatic she appeared, a nervous chuckle escaped her lips. Whoever he was, he reeked of mystery-she was sure that man was Klavier Gavin. When he settled himself in front of her, he grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Guten Tag, Fräulein," the young man said, with a sly smile appearing on his face.

His accent was definitely German, but seemed _different_. The accent forced itself on his tongue and seemed _trendy_. But who was Brigitte to comment on other's accents? Despite living in Germany for most of her life, she still had an Californian accent when she spoke English. When she spoke German, she still had a slight Californian accent, although the language took to her tongue beautifully. Sixteen years old and she stood out among the various German, Dutch and Swedish accents that appeared throughout the academy. Meanwhile, this young man's accent was German, but he spoke superb English, well, English topped with German phrases.

"Hallo…" she replied gingerly.

Brigitte wasn't sure how to address this man-she wasn't sure if it was Klavier or not, she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"You're American, ja?"

Klavier Gavin could recognize an American accent when he heard one. However, her German was first-rate…at least for an American girl.

"W-Well, I was born in Los Angeles, but I moved to Germany when I was around seven years old. I've r-remained here ever since. I guess I just haven't been able to ditch my Californian accent…" she wondered why he had asked about her accent.

"Don't fret, it is absolut göttlich. Fräulein, do you know who I am?" he condescendingly inquired of her as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Um, are you, by chance, Herr Klavier Gavin, of the Gavinners and younger brother to Herr Kristoph Gavin?" she observed another smile appear on his light pink lips.

"Such a smart Fräulein! Ja, I'm Herr Klavier Gavin, but fans, family and friends call me Klavier. Now that we've made each others acquaintanceship, would you like me to sign anything for you, or would you like a picture? "

_Great. He thinks I'm some weird fan. No, I do not want you to sign anything or to take a picture with you. Especially since you don't seem to have any respect for me. But that's my fault-I was looking at you from afar and you got the wrong idea of me. Brigitte, block him out so you can forget this compromising moment._

To be honest, Brigitte only knew of the band because Sabine and Kirsa, her younger half-sisters, obsessed over them. Men like Klavier Gavin were not her type: she was more of an admirer of Kristoph Gavin, the older brother of the rock star and prosecutor in training. Brigitte has heard only pleasant things of the "coolest defense in the West"-he was a gentleman, an excellent defense attorney and, more importantly, he wouldn't have treated her like a child. She wasn't a fan of Klavier calling her "Fräulein", either: the term was demeaning, as Klavier was literally calling her a "little woman". As a rock star, she knew he was the ladies' man, seeing how he was flirting with those law students, and, now, he was flirting with her.

_Have you no shame, Herr Gavin? My opinion of you is dropping with every second-your good looks are your only redeeming quality._

"Fräulein?" Klavier beseeched, moving a bit closer.

Herr Gavin had noticing her day dreaming and how she'd turn away when he made eye contact with her. This wasn't exactly his style, but he was always open to new experiences, especially with pretty Fräuleins.

"What is your name? I want to acquaint myself with the Fräuleins on campus, especially ones with such…schönheit…such as yourself," an enticing smile appeared on his lips.

Her cheeks turned bright red: he was persistent, she gave him that much. However, his flirting bothered her. It probably wouldn't have bothered her that much, had she not seen and heard him flirting with those law students. But it was her fault for eavesdropping and staring…

"My name is Brigitte Friedmann. I don't care for your incessant flirting, Herr Gavin. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I will fall to my knees in your presence. It's demeaning, _meine Liebe_", she said as she loosened his grip and maintained eye contact with the rock star.

His blue eyes met with her blue-gray eyes and he smirked down at the prosecutor in the making. She was around six inches shorter than him and had to be around the same age as him. But he had to admit that he was surprised-women could not resist his charms, and here was a Fräulein who had not only disliked his charms but had the gumption to call him out on his attempts to make her feel small. Klavier contemplated her words and looked up into the sky, the sun's light danced upon his tan complexion, eyes and hair.

"Fräulein, how old are you? You look a little young for law school, ja?"

"I am sixteen this year, Herr Gavin. And you?" she suspiciously met his gaze once more, wondering what that was about.

_He doesn't look much older than myself…how patronizing is he? I already do not like him and I just met him._

"Ah, it is 2019 so I am seventeen this year. Another law prodigy I see."

Klavier was not unaware of the increasing exasperation he was inflicting upon her-enough was enough, he would save the rest of his teasing for a later day.

"So, Fräulein Brigitte, are you preparing to take the bar exam, as well?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Brigitte was happy that he had changed the subject, but was still miffed from their conversation.

"Ja, I'm extremely nervous. If I pass this exam, I will practice law for one year here and then I can practice law in Los Angeles. I miss my friends there…"

"Ach so. I plan on returning to the United States after I pass this exam. Mein bruder also lives in LA, so I'd be able to see him more often if I practiced there, ja? I've been thinking about something: I don't have that many American Fräuleins as acquaintances, at the moment. Do all of them have tempers like you? As long as they look like you, I won't mind a fiery temper," he hoped to aggravate the blonde's temper.

Brigitte's eyes twitched._ I dare you to continue pushing my buttons, Herr Gavin! Why are millions of women around the world in love with you? You are a terrible man-you flirt with everything that walks! You're condescending, arrogant…and a bit handsome. But just a bit. _Klavier was truly was the man of the rumors-all around Ludwig-Maximillians, there was a rumor of a blond law student who had enticed many female law students. _He just wants to make me a notch on his belt. I refuse to throw myself on him, that's what he wants. I don't think so. Not today, Herr Womanizer._

"Herr Gavin, all girls would be temperamental if they had to talk with an arrogant, pea-brained womanizer such as yourself," she scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

His smile was gone: ouch, that one snide remark had three insults packed into one.

"Fräulein, I told you that friends, family and fans call me Klavier. Herr Gavin is too formal, it reminds me of my father and brother."

"Ja, I know. I do not fit under the class of fan, friend or family. We are merely _acquaintances, _if that. I'm not sure that I am even an acquaintance of yours. Especially when you do not treat me with respect," she muttered under her breath.

"How about we change that, Brigitte? Allow me to modify your current disposition towards me. I promise that I will try and keep the teasing to a minimum, ja?" Klavier purposely used her first name.

_He called me Brigitte? This guy is a real piece of work. How are women seriously attracted to him? What a loser. He seems like he could be a sweet guy if he quit that incessant flirting. It's so annoying. _Brigitte's sistersSabine and Kirsa admired rockstar Klavier Gavin; if she ever invited him over , she'd _never_ hear the end of it. His charms minimally worked on her, as she gave into his request.

"Maybe we can hang out. But it has to be after the bar exam, as I truly need to study. Richter-er, Papa-will kill me if I fail this exam," she said nervously.

_I really do not want to hang out with him-why did I even bring that up? People will see us and think I'm one of his groupies. I do not want to give people the impression that I can stand being in his presence. It is quite nauseating. _

"Richter? What judge is your father, Fräulein?" Klavier inquired.

"Richter Körbl Raskoph…but he's my step-father. But he's raised me since I was born, so I consider him to be my father," she complied and he nodded in response.

"Das ist gut, Fräulein Brigitte. I will come for you after exams. I _cannot_ wait. Auf Wiedersehen!" with that, Klavier Gavin was gone.

_I can't believe I am hanging out with him after exams are finished. I'm hanging out with a rock star-a flirtatious, pretty boy rock star. He is definitely what Papa would call a 'distraction'. I could only picture Papa's reaction…_

"Mäuschen, this…'rock star'…isn't the kind of boy you should surround yourself with. What about Richter Hertz's son? He seems like a nice boy and has a good head on his shoulders!" Körbl would go on and on about that boy.

"Papa, that boy is twenty-one years old and his life-time aspiration is to join paparazzi and hassle attractive female celebrities. Not exactly a bread-winner…", she would cringe.

_Maybe if Klavier and I became friends, I could attend a real concert. Not that I don't mind classical music concertos, it would be a nice change of scenery. Wait, did I just call him Klavier? He is Herr Gavin, we are not friends. Anyways, I could meet Kristoph Gavin! Now he's a gentleman. He is not flirtatious in the least, he is courteous, intelligent, kind-natured and he is an excellent lawyer. Kristoph also has the handsome genetics of the Gavin family. Kla-Herr Gavin looks just like him, except more tan. _Kristoph Gavin was a renowned defense attorney from Los Angeles, he was a likely acquaintance of Phoenix Wright. Perhaps Herr Wright could introduce her to him! _I should go home and study, I don't wanna fail my exam! _Brigitte ran home, she hadn't realized that it had been a half hour conversation shared between the blonds.

**[March 22, 6:25 PM, Ludwig-Maximillians University Law School, Classroom No. 7]**

That was definitely the most stressful test Brigitte had ever taken. Nearly six hours of writing and bubbling in letters. After today, she didn't want to see anymore bubble sheets. Körbl's condition for her practicing law in Los Angeles was that she practiced law in Germany for one year, first. He thought it would be good for her and would give her an edge over the other prosecutors.

Unfortunately for Körbl, that would be anything but true: the von Karmas and Miles Edgeworth both studied abroad. If Klavier went to practice law in Los Angeles, he would be the fourth German-educated prosecutor in the Prosecutor's Office. Kristoph Gavin, although a defense attorney, was also educated in Germany. She was pretty sure that most of Los Angeles' prosecutors had studied abroad.

She had avoided the few companions she had, including her best friend, and would only come out of her room to eat and use the bathroom. _I failed. I failed. I failed. _Those words echoed in her head. She knew she was being negative, but she needed to pass this test. At the moment it felt like all her hard work went down the drain.

"Meine Fräulein, how do you think you did?" the familiar voice asked her and caused her to jump.

"U-Um, I think I did okay. It was such a long test, I'm exhausted!" Brigitte replied, yawning.

It had been a long day, but she remembered her promise to Klavier. After the bar exam, she would hang out with him. He'd never let her hear the end of it if she had went back on her word. Besides, if she didn't like the encounter she wouldn't have to see him anymore. Anyways, he was moving to the United States as soon as he had passed the exam. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

"You didn't forget your promise, Fräulein?" he titled his head back, which caused him to reveal her a pearly grin.

"Nein. I did not forget my promise, Herr Gavin."

Klavier smiled, taking her hand, "Gut, I'm glad. To celebrate the end of exams, I wanted to take you and mein bruder out for coffee."

"W-what are you d-doing?" Brigitte's stuttered once more and blushed upon becoming aware of his grip on her hand.

She noticed a purple motorcycle in the parking lot outside the law school. It bore the logo of the Gavinners, the successful rock group full of future law affiliated men. The "hog", as Klavier liked to call it, was a bit small and Brigitte couldn't see herself sitting on that ridiculous thing.

"Y-You don't expect me to get on _THAT_, do you? It looks like it can barely support you, let alone me. Besides, it does not look very safe."

"You're quite funny, Fräulein Bridgey. How else can we get to the coffee-house?" he smiled.

"This may sound like a _crazy_ idea, but we can always walk like normal people! You may not know it, but we aren't all pretty boy rock stars like you.", she groaned.

_That's my nickname. Only my family and friends call me that. _To be honest, Brigitte had never been on a motorcycle, especially not one driven by a seventeen-year-old. After her first sight of one, it had frightened her. What if she fell off-she could say goodbye to her law career and, possibly her life. Back to Klavier-the Gavinners' first single "13 Years Hard Time For Love" went platinum overnight. Women all over the world wanted Klavier, Daryan Crescend, and the other three members of the band. All. The. Time. But perhaps she just had to keep an open mind. _Who knows? Maybe once he realizes I'm not some sheepish fangirl he'll reveal his true nature. Perhaps he's a nice guy beneath that cocky exterior._

Klavier helped her on to the motorcycle. It was a surprisingly comfortable fit. When she got on, she noticed one of her stockings had gotten caught in the mechanisms of the bike: blushing, and hoping that Klavier hadn't noticed, she tugged on her stocking, it had a small tear in it. Brigitte's main concern was that she would fall off the metal death trap; he could easily perceive that she was nervous, a sly smile appeared on his face. It amused him to know that the Fräulein would have to trust him or risk falling off.

"Don't worry, Fräulein. All you have to do place your hands around my waist and you won't fall off. Simple," he shrugged.

Herr Gavin enjoyed seeing her eye twitch, her body flinch and how she avoided eye contact with him.

_No way! I don't wanna touch him! Someone like him will definitely take advantage of the situation. You are awful, Mr. Gavin! _But Brigitte did not want to fall off, she would have to trust in Klavier's words and be assured that he was right. Of course he was right, he was the one always on this…thing. If he hadn't told her, she would've left her hands on the side of the ride. They both slipped on helmets, and Brigitte, reluctantly, slipped her hands on his waist. She flinched at the touch of his muscles. His stomach was so _toned _and his muscles responded to her touch and quivered, much to her dismay. He _was_ taking advantage of the intimacy of this lone ride to the coffee house.

"Hold on tight, Fräulein! I don't bite," he tossed a smile back at her.

_He's exploiting my fear of him and this death trap. What a jerk. Does he not realize how scary this is for me? I hate fast-moving methods of transportation where my only sense of security is by grasping onto a womanizing rockstar. _The two of them rode off. Brigitte was pretty sure she saw some young girls sending eye daggers her way, but perhaps that was just her paranoia.

[**March 22, 8:00 PM, Mozart Kaffeehaus]**

Klavier had helped her off the metal death trap, also known as a motorcycle. She was glad she was free, and able to move her hands around without worrying where her hands would move, if unattended to. The two teens walked in and saw Kristoph Gavin sitting down, already sipping coffee.

"Ah, hello Klavier," he said, smiling and pushed his glasses up his nose.

_No German phrases? No obnoxious accent? And he isn't flirting with me? I already like this guy._

"Klavier, who is your acquaintance?" Kristoph eyed Brigitte up and down to get an idea of what kind of _woman_ his younger brother's latest conquest must be.

"Ah, Entschuldigung, bruder. This is my _friend_ Brigitte Friedmann, she promised me after exams she would join us for some coffee," he said, neither Gavin appearing to notice Brigitte's frustration.

_He called me by my first name, again. He's making it sound like I went after him. Remember who is pursuing who, you idiot. _

"I see. So, Ms. Friedmann, you aren't the same Ms. Friedmann that is Richter Raskoph's step-daughter, are you?" Kristoph inquired.

"Ja, but he's my ste-ja! It's nice to meet you!" she was beaming.

Brigitte would admit that she was a fan of Defense Attorney Gavin, but not to the face of him or his younger brother. The two brothers and Brigitte enjoyed coffee, the two brothers discussing various topics, but Brigitte didn't pay attention to their discussions.

"So, Brigitte, Klavier tells me if you pass the bar exam you'll practice law here for a year, and then practice in Los Angeles?" Kristoph brought his coffee to his lips.

"My papa doesn't want me to practice in Los Angeles until I have more experience. I want to see Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey again, also Miles Edgeworth. If it was my choice, I'd fly to Los Angeles and look for a job right away. It's not my choice, though. My father thinks it will give me an edge, but I doubt that is true," she sipped her own coffee.

"Ah, I see. Maybe I'll see you in the court room, then," Kristoph said quietly, raising an eyebrow at the allusion to Phoenix Wright.

The three continued to sip coffee until 9:00 PM; Klavier brought Brigitte home, her family was already asleep. It had been a long day and all Brigitte wanted to do now was sleep. If it was up to her, she would've went home and slept after exams.

[**April 5, 12:00 PM, Raskoph Residence, Living Room]**

Today was the day when Brigitte would find out if she passed her exam: whether she'd receive a small letter or big letter, whether she'd cry tears of joy or sorrow. She perused the mailbox outside-finally, the mailman dropped off the mail. She couldn't tell the size of the envelope, but she ran outside, nearly tripping over her own two feet. She carried the mail in without looking at any of it.

"Engel, did you get the mail?" Abbey Raskoph, Brigitte's mother, asked.

The whole household was nervous for the news.

"Ja, Mama. Let's just get this over with…"

She spread the mail out and noticed a letter with the words "Frau Brigitte Friedmann" written on it. The other envelopes encompassed the one with her name on it. She moved the other envelopes slowly, her eyes bulging out of her head. The moment she had waited for was near.

"Danken Sie Gott! Mama, I passed!" tears flowed down Brigitte's cheeks.

Abbey hugged her daughter, nearly to the point of suffocation and yelled for Körbl, Kirsa and Sabine to come down stairs.

The whole family gathered in the living room and reveled in the news. Brigitte wanted to let everyone know: Phoenix, Maya, her law school friends, even Klavier and Kristoph. She called her friends (long distance calls to Phoenix and Miles, however, she did not know Maya's phone number, or even if she had a phone). A decision was reached: she had decided on alerting the Gavin brothers. She figured that they would probably be at the coffee-house together, once again.

"Mama, I'm going out!" Brigitte yelled to her mother.

"Don't be back too late, engel. But you deserve to go out and have some fun!" Abbey said, beaming in the direction of her daughter.

She was a proud mother, she knew that Wendell and Lukas would be proud if they had known the news. Abbey missed her deceased husband and estranged son-ever since the scandal, Lukas refused to come home or contact his family. She could tell Brigitte was doing this for her father, brother and for herself. Abbey hoped Brigitte would grow as a person.

[**April 5, 1:15 PM, Mozart Kaffeehaus]**

Just as Brigitte predicted, Kristoph and Klavier were in the coffee-house, sipping coffee. From the smile on Klavier's face, Brigitte presumed he had passed.

"Hello, Fräulein Brigitte. We weren't expecting you here," greeted Klavier with a smile, startling Brigitte.

"Hello, Herr Gavin, and, er, Herr Gavin. Klavier, I presumed you passed as well?" she couldn't hold in her excitement.

This was the first time that Brigitte had actually called him by his first name-she didn't care, nothing could bother her now.

"Ja, I was just telling Kristoph that I am flying out to LA tomorrow. It's quite easy and fast to get a job there, if you're already a prosecutor or attorney in one country. You don't even have to take a bar exam. Mein bruder thinks I can get a job at the prosecutor's office quickly," he said, sipping coffee.

"That's wonderful…", she said, somewhat sad.

_I'm saddened and gladdened that blockhead will finally be gone, but I'm sad more at the fact that Klavier will practice law right away in America. I guess it's more of a motivator to work hard and make it to LA._

"Brigitte, when Klavier has his first trial, you should entreat us and visit LA. I'm already residing there, and Klavier will soon enough," Kristoph said as he made eye contact with Brigitte.

"Maybe I will! I just wanted to see if Klavier had passed. Auf Wiedersehen, Klavier and Kristoph!" she said, leaving the coffee-house.

_A/N_: German Translations

Glückwünsche = Congratulations

Frau = Ms.

Es tut mir leid = I'm sorry

Ich bin dumm = I'm stupid

Fräulein = Young Miss (not used anymore, usually replaced by Frau)

Guten Tag = Hello/Good Morning

Absolut göttlich = absolutely adorable

Herr = Mr.

schönheit = beauty

meine liebe = my love

Ach so = I see

Das ist gut = That is good

Gut = good

Engel = Angel

Danken Sie Gott = Thank God


	3. Chapter 3: TURNABOUT GRAMARYE

Chapter 3: TURNABOUT GRAMARYE

Chapter 3: TURNABOUT GRAMARYE

_This is set in 2019, during Klavier Gavin's first trial. He was facing off against Phoenix Wright. The victim was Magnifi Gramarye-Zak Gramarye is accused of killing him. This case would make a huge impact on Klavier, Phoenix, Trucy, Brigitte, and several others' lives. She was invited by the Gavin brothers to observe. It has been a few weeks since Brigitte had passed her bar exam-she was now employed by the bar in Germany. Klavier was working in Los Angeles._

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Capcom, Shu Takumi, etc.) The original characters (Brigitte Friedmann, the Friedmann-Raskoph family, and any other OCs) and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**[April 19, 9:20 AM, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 2]**

Brigitte was looking for Klavier and Kristoph. _C'mon guys, don't play games. Where are you? _Klavier's first trial was up against none other than Phoenix Wright. She wondered if Klavier would defeat her friend-Phoenix always found the truth and would defend the defenseless. In his three years of being a defense attorney, he had only lost once: the case of Matt Engarde, who had hired Shelley de Killer to kill Juan Corrida. While she looked for the the two Gavin brothers, she saw Phoenix Wright sweating up a storm.

"Mr. Wright!" Brigitte smiled as she sprinted towards him.

He smiled, but still continued to sweat. Last time she saw him sweating this much, it was in that trial she observed three years ago. Why was he so anxious? Phoenix Wright informed her of his predicament. Herr Wright only had one day to prepare for this case and was defending the famous Zak Gramarye. But he hadn't gotten the chance to properly question him, so he did not know what to expect today. He was also going up against a rookie, who was the younger brother of his colleague and close friend, Kristoph Gavin.

"Brigitte, please call me Phoenix. Mr. Wright makes me feel old. I'm still in my twenties and I still have a lot of spring in my step! What are you doing here, anyways? You're not here to observe this trial, are you?" he winced.

"Ja, I'm here to observe Klavier's first trial. But I'm happy to see that you will be involved in this case, as well. It'll make things…_interesting_. Good luck, Phoenix!" she said and noted that Zak Gramarye and a little, magician girl, presumably his daughter, slowly approach Phoenix.

She went into the courtroom and saw Klavier on his side of the court room. He adjusted his sunglasses and, upon seeing that the guest was Brigitte, his muscles relaxed a bit. Klavier thought that it was his opponent was the one entering the court room.

"Ah, Fräulein, you're here," he tossed an astute smile her way as he fumbled with his brief case.

"Ja, I agreed to see you perform, Klavier. I always keep a promise. Are you nervous, it _is _Herr Wright you'll be facing, after all," she said, grinning at him.

They were on good terms, at least better than they were previously. They maintained an amicable friendship and would talk on the phone once or twice a week. Both had busy schedules but enjoyed making time for one another. Although, she did not care for his constant and unnecessary flirting with the female race in its entirety, including herself, she did admit that he was a good friend.

_That was such an unnecessary question, he's a law prodigy. A "thoroughbred of the prosecution's office." Obviously he will not be that nervous. Besides, even if he loses, he can just host a party with those bandmates of his and be…cheered up._

"Not really, meine Fräulein. I may be going against Herr Wright, but I am confident I will win," he pulled off his sunglasses and radiated in confidence.

"I see, good luck, Klavier," she said, taking her seat.

[**April 19, 11:21 AM, District Court, Courtroom No. 7]**

The trial had been interesting so far, with Phoenix Wright trying to point the finger towards Valant Gramarye. The trial seemed to have been taking forever, but the fate of the trial was decided the second Phoenix Wright presented his "groundbreaking" evidence: the missing page of Magnifi's diary!

Valant Gramarye objected to this evidence that was supposedly from his deceased mentor.

"But, but wait! This is...That's impossible! That old man couldn't have written that…" Valant cried out to the courtroom.

He wasn't the only person who had thought the evidence was suspicious.

"…Finally. You just couldn't resist, could you, Herr Wright?" Klavier said, objecting to this evidence, noting Valant's own objection.

"…Resist what? Presenting solid evidence?" Phoenix inquired, not knowing what he had gotten into.

Little did he know that Klavier was waiting for him to present his evidence. The evidence which would be the last thing that Mr. Wright would present in court…

"Might I request we put the current cross-examination on hold?" Klavier asked the judge, who was also surprised at the objection.

"The prosecution would like to call a new witness. It will only take five minutes of your time, Your Honor, no more."

The judge was shocked-cross-examinations were usually never interrupted, but the prosecution and defense agreed to hear this witness out. Due to the witness's nature, Klavier requested that everyone leave the courtroom, except for the judge, Klavier and Mr. Wright. However, Brigitte pressed her ear against the door, catching bits and pieces of the testimony. She really hadn't lost her eavesdropping habit.

"…State your name and occupation for the record." Klavier asked the witness, a man Brigitte had caught a brief glimpse of.

Before she left, she saw a man who appeared to be an artist, with hair resembling a paintbrush and who appeared a bit edgy.

The man introduced himself as Drew Misham, a simple painter. Brigitte had no idea why Klavier would interrupt Valant's cross-examination (and force everyone out) to call forth a painter. This painter may clear up any confusion she had for why Valant's cross-examination ended so suddenly, but she was also worried. She knew it couldn't be good for Phoenix Wright-the man had only lost once in his three years as a defense attorney.

"…I have one simple question for this witness." Klavier said, appearing very confident in his line of questioning.

He asked the witness if he was familiar with the page. Where did Klavier dig this guy up from?

"Have you seen this diary page somewhere before?" Phoenix asked Mr. Misham, appearing a bit nervous before the rookie prosecutor.

"Oh, yeah. I mean…I made it." Drew Misham replied in a muffled voice.

_He made that evidence! Then….then that evidence is a forgery. Forgery is punishable by revocation of one's license and prosecution under the law. Why did Mr. Wright present false evidence!? Did he not know it was a fake? It looked convincing to everyone in that courtroom, but it seems Prosecutor Gavin knew it was fake all along. Could that have been why he was so confident? _

"…The regional prosecutor's office received a tip-off yesterday:'Illegal evidence has been

prepared for the trial of Zak Gramarye.'" Klavier relayed.

He knew that he had Herr Wright where he wanted him-it would only be a matter of time before this trial would end. Klavier would get a guilty verdict and a name for himself; he couldn't help but smile at Herr Wright's predicament. No matter what he did, he was sunk.

"Illegal... evidence?" the judge said, he couldn't believe what was occurring in his courtroom.

The judge had known Mr. Wright for years, even back when Phoenix was a defendant himself in the whole Hawthorne fiasco. It was hard to believe that the esteemed defense attorney would present fraudulent evidence, in his courtroom of all places.

"I initiated an investigation, and found this witness. A painter to the world at large, Drew Misham has another side, you might say. He is skilled in making perfect reproductions of certain things...Forgeries, in other words." Klavier informed the judge.

Brigitte couldn't believe it-Phoenix Wright would never present forged evidence to the court! He was an honest attorney. After this statement, Brigitte sped off, not wanting to hear anymore.

Even with Brigitte no longer present, the show would have to go on…even without one of it's fans.

"W-Well! So, we are to understand that this page here is…" the judge initiated.

"…A fake. Prepared by a certain defense attorney." Klavier finished for the judge.

Phoenix was flustered and the judge decided to question Drew Misham himself.

"Who requested this forgery!? Who was your client!?" he said quite quickly, nearly biting Mr. Misham's head off.

"That…I don't know. Most of my clients prefer to remain anonymous, even to me. I make the items they want, and receive my payment. That's the extent of my contact with them," he replied to the judge.

Drew Misham clearly felt guilty for putting Mr. Wright in a bad position, but he had to do his duty as a prosecutorial witness. He knew that his testimony placed Mr. Wright more and more under.

Mr. Wright objected to the previous statement.

"B-But…! There's no proof this is a fake!" he cried.

There really wasn't! For all the court knew, he could be a liar, hired by Klavier to win this case.

"It's a fake. To avoid just this sort of problem...I always put a special mark on my 'works'. I can say, without a doubt, this is mine," Drew Misham sighed, scratching his mustache.

Phoenix Wright once again was agitated, sweat pouring down his brow. Klavier smirked while the judge shook his head in disappointment.

"…Mr. Wright. You have just presented illegal evidence to this court. My court," the judge said in an inaudible voice.

Phoenix asked if the court would hear him and the judge declined. What use would it be? Even if it was an accident, a forgery was still presented in this courtroom. The trial was moved to the verdict stage, but the defendant, Zak Gramarye, vanished before he could be declared guilty. Brigitte couldn't believe it. Klavier's first trial was a huge mess. A few weeks later, Phoenix Wright would be disbarred.

**[April 19, 11:26 AM, District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 2]**

After the trial, Brigitte was speechless. _What just happened? Phoenix would never do this! Was he set up? Klavier is a straight-arrow, he wouldn't present evidence like that for no reason._

"Fräulein?" Klavier said, walking towards her.

In all honesty, Klavier felt a bit guilty-not for exposing the fraudulent Phoenix Wright but for everything else. The defendant had disappeared and the bailiff couldn't catch him. He had a feeling Brigitte would eavesdrop: she wouldn't easily lose her bad habit from Germany.

She looked right through him-it wasn't his fault, but she needed someone to place the blame upon.

_Why did he have to do this to Mr. Wright? _

"Fräulein, I imagine you must be frustrated, ja? But I assure you my evidence and witness were both honest. Even if Mr. Wright wasn't the client, he still presented false evidence. It was his fault for presenting evidence that he hadn't examined properly.", he said, trying to comfort her.

"I-I guess. Klavier. I would like to be alone right now, if you don't mind", Brigitte said, unusually softly.

Klavier nodded and walked away. Honestly, he did feel bad, but he figured he should just leave her alone, she'd get over it eventually. She was friends with both of them, after all. He figured she probably blamed him for Herr Wright's impending disbarment meeting with the council of defense attorneys.

**[May 1, 8:50 AM, Raskoph Residence, Brigitte's room]**

Brigitte went back to Germany, taking the next flight. She was quite upset. _Why did I let him peer inside? All he wanted to do was make himself feel better! But he was only doing his job, but why did he have to get Phoenix disbarred? This is all his fault! _The news of the famous defense attorney's disbarment reached even Germany-it was all over the world's news' stations and tabloids. Brigitte would turn off the television or simply walk back to her room if Phoenix's name found itself on some reporter's mouth.

"Mäuschen, it is his fault for presenting evidence without even checking it out first. For someone with his experience, that sure was a rookie mistake. He must reap what he has sowed," Körbl said, patting her shoulder.

"Papa is right, engel. I know you're upset, but Herr Wright's disbarment has nothing to do with you. Herr Gavin and Herr Wright are the only two parties involved. Don't let it bother you," Abbey said, hugging her daughter.

"Mama, Papa, could I please be alone?" she said, still feeling gloomy.

They nodded, leaving her alone once again. She said on her bed, watching rain roll down her began to fall down her cheeks, she clutched her pillow tight, hoping that this could've possibly been a nightmare.

_I just want to disappear…_

Her cell phone gave a chime and the name "Kristin Förstner" popped up in the form of a text message

"You okay? :/"

"Yeah, I just feel bad-two of my friends' lives have been altered by this incident. One caused the other's downfall. I can't bring myself to talk to either of them. :("

Kristin has been Brigitte's best friend ever since she moved to Germany-she always knew when Brigitte was feeling down. Kristin was a year older and decided on a career in business. In grade school, they were inseparable and, if not for her, Brigitte would be a shy mess. Well, more of a shy mess than she already was. She knew that Brigitte was hurting badly, she was wondering what would perk up her usually happy friend.

"Well, you can't run from your problems, Mädchen. I'm still jealous that you're friends with two celebrities, two handsome celebrities! You're a lucky girl!", she said, trying to get Brigitte to feel better.

"I guess, but I don't know what to do besides run. Neither of them have contacted me, either."

"Why don't you try contacting them? Sometimes you have to be the one to initiate things, Bridge."

"Phoenix won't be in the mood, no one knows where he is. It's understandable that he'd want to be left alone. All I've heard is that he's been disbarred…"

Brigitte's tears begun to flow less and she rubbed her eyes. Kristin was right-she'd have to face the two of them eventually. It was harder, because they were both her friends.

"What about Klavier, I'm sure he feels bad, you can't hold anything against him. Why don't you call him?"

"You don't know how Klavier is. He just wants to feel better for what happened, he doesn't care about how I feel about this. Whatever..thanks Kristin, I'll talk to you later."

Brigitte had mixed feelings-Klavier may have upset Brigitte when he was seeing a blonde actress, a brunette model or a red-headed singer. When the flings ended, he'd be extra friendly and flirty to her. It made her feel awkward-he'd tease her and flirt with her, yet he'd hook up with these other _Fräuleins. _However, he was growing on her and could be a nice guy when he felt like it. She dialed his phone number, not one he gave his fans: his own, personal phone number. She smirked at hearing the ringback tone: it was none other than their hit single "Love With No Chance Of Parole." _Please pick up…I'm actually in the mood to talk right now._

"Ah, Fräulein Brigitte…to what pleasure do I owe you for this phone call?" he yawned, after all, it was almost midnight in Los Angeles.

"Guten Tag, Klavier. It's been a few weeks since we've spoken. I'm sorry I left without talking to you. It's not your fault for what happened. I shouldn't have taken my frustration and sadness out on you. You were merely doing your job," she said, rather suddenly.

"I see. Danke for calling me. I'm glad that you forgive me. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted the trial to go-defendant disappearing, getting a defense attorney disbarred, and other things…Anyway, you have around ten more months left of prosecuting in Germany, ja?"

"Ja. I'm counting the days until I can move to Los Angeles. Klavier, how are you and Seleni Um doing?"

Seleni Um was a French model, Klavier's current fling. She was very beautiful-red curls, luscious lips, long legs, cute face, thin waist. _I wish I looked like her. I'm too short and pale. Her smile lights up a room and she's dating one of the most sought after guys on the planet._

"Not so good. We're both too busy with our careers to see each other," he said, sullenly.

"I see, Entschuldigung. Klavier, forgive me, but Papa and I are going out to eat for breakfast. Thank you for cheering me up!" she said, beaming.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bridgey. I will be waiting with a heightened sense of ravenousness," his arrogance returned and the phone line clicked.

_He called me Bridgey again. Great, he just wanted to be reassured that I was wrong and he was right. _

**[April 5, 2020, 9:55 AM, Berlin Airport]**

"Mäuschen, I'm proud of you", Körbl said, hugging his step-daughter.

"Papa, Ich liebe dich. Danke for all you've done. I'm glad that I had one of the best law teachers ever," she said, grinning.

Despite the fact that Brigitte would miss her family, she would finally be living in Los Angeles. Her parents gave her some money to rent an apartment-she got recommendations from Miles Edgeworth, Klavier Gavin and her step-father, so getting a job at the prosecutorial office would merely be a matter of getting an interview. During her time as a German prosecutor, her win-record was 81%. She didn't mind losing, as long as the truth was found. Despite that, she did get most of the defendants declared guilty.

"Your mother and I are always a phone call away if you need anything. Do your best! Remember to practice your violin, keep up with your studies and don't be afraid to talk to new people," he laughed at the last statement.

"Ja, Papa," she said.

The plane was nearly ready to take off, and she boarded it.

_I'm gonna surprise everyone. Well, sorta. Everyone knew that I would be in the United States a year after being a prosecutor in Germany. I wanna see everyone again. _

[**April 5, 10:00 PM, Los Angeles Airport]**

_"Ich habe deine Liebe und ich will deine Rache..." _

Brigitte collected her things and the breeze from the Los Angeles wind blew through her hair and across her face. She was finally home. Although she lived in Germany for over ten years, she loved the atmosphere of her birthplace. She said goodbye to her family, Kristin and her other companions. This would be a new beginning for her. _Where am I going to stay for the night? _She still had Phoenix Wright's number, maybe he would let her stay with him. Hopefully he wasn't resentful of what happened a year ago. She called his practice's phone number.

"Hello? Trucy Wright speaking, Wright Talent Agency. May I help you?" a young girl answered.

"Uh, is Mr. Wright available? This is Brigitte Friedmann, I need a place to stay until I find an apartment," Brigitte replied.

_Trucy Wright? Does Phoenix have a daughter?_

"Hi Brigitte, this is Phoenix," Phoenix yawned as he answered the phone. It was after 10 PM, after all.

"I'm so sorry that I woke you up, but could I possibly stay with you? It would be for one or two days at the most, I have money for an apartment and I would start looking in the morning," Brigitte pleaded with her friend.

If he said no she'd have to stay at a hotel, but how could she get a reservation this late? Besides, she'd lose money, money that she needed every penny of.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll set up a room for you to stay in. You remember how to get here, right?" he chuckled as he motioned for Trucy to set something up for their guest.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Wright!" Brigitte said.

"Brigitte, please call me Phoenix…" he scorned.

She took a cab to the Wright Talent Agency, she remembered the building from three years ago. It looked the same on the outside, but it looked like a circus on the inside. A messy circus. She saw a young girl of around nine on the inside, brown hair and black eyes. She had a big smile on her face.

"Daddy went back to bed, he told me to help you with your things. I'm Trucy, we spoke on the phone! Maybe you could meet Mr. Hat tomorrow!" she picked up some of Brigitte's bags.

_Mr. Hat? I'm actually curious to meet him now. I've never been a fan of magic tricks._

"Trucy, this may sound weird, but…um….you and Mr. Wright…?" Brigitte was not sure how to phrase her question.

"Ah! Daddy is not my real daddy, he adopted me last year. He's a nice daddy, but he could be a better piano player. He's a great poker player, though," she laughed, the laughter forced a smile on Brigitte's face.

"Ms. Friedmann, can I call you Bridgey? Daddy says that you like that nickname," Trucy said, not noticing the lack of emotion on Brigitte's face.

"Uh, sure.." she responded, Trucy not noticing annoyance under her breath.

_Phoenix knows that I don't like my nickname that much, I guess it's revenge for calling him Mr. Wright…This nickname is more for family and friends. But this little girl lost her real father, I guess I can oblige the request._

"Great, thanks Auntie Bridgey!" she said, grinning.

They brought the stuff to the small guest room. It was white, with a bed and desk, a small dresser and not much else. Brigitte didn't mind, she wouldn't be here for long and he was nice enough to let her stay here on short notice. She changed into her pajamas. _I was told to walk in tomorrow and ask for a Mr. Payne for an interview, afterwards I can find an apartment near the prosecutor's office. I wonder how Mr. Edgeworth and the Gavin brothers are doing…_

**[April 6, 8:55 AM, Prosecutor's Building, outside lobby]**

Brigitte dressed up in a getup different from her pencil skirt and blazer. She adorned a long, pink dress, with white ruffles on the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. She wore white heels, but much shorter than her usual heels. _I hate being short. I'm pretty much the shortest person in my family, Sabine and Kirsa will be taller than me before I know it._

"Ms. Friedmann?" a high-pitched voice called for her, she had to contain her giggles.

"Y-yes, I'm Ms. Friedmann," she responded gingerly.

The man had a balding head, but had gray hair that was around shoulder length. He wore an olive-colored suit and black sunglasses. He tossed his hair, which he seemed to be proud of, to the side and motioned for Brigitte to enter his office. It was a small office. He told her his name was Mr. Payne, confirming Brigitte's suspicions.

"Ms. Friedmann, I see you, too, were an prosecutor in Germany, 81% win in one year, impressive. However, it's not like we haven't had enough of them," he sighed, clearly referencing the von Karmas', Mr. Gavin and Mr. Edgeworth.

"Y-yes, I was born in Los Angeles, but I moved to Germany when I was around seven years old. My father was a defense-attorney here before he died; my step-father is a judge in Germany. I love the law, sir," she realized she gave too much information.

Mr. Payne raised an eyebrow and looked at her references.

"I see you've gotten raving reviews from Mr. Edgeworth, Mr. Gavin and Mr. Raskoph. You seem qualified for the job, but I have two more questions for you…" he said, looking more impressed.

Clearly her references made up for her awkwardness in front of strangers.

"Ms. Friedmann, may I call you Brigitte?" she nodded.

"Brigitte, why do you want this job? You'd be joining a team of prosecutor's with their own skills and flaws. Please indicate what you could bring to the team, as well as what you'd need to work on."

"W-Well, I'm hard working and I'm a team player. I would want to befriend and help out my co-workers. I'm bilingual, so I could translate. My short-comings? I'm quite shy and can have a short-fuse, sometimes. To be honest, I can be insecure. This job would mean the world to me, I've wanted it for four years, after all…" Brigitte looked into the rims of Winston's sunglasses and noticed a sense of fatigue within them.

"I see. I'll be back in a few minutes, Ms. Friedmann. Feel free to get some coffee or water over there," he said, pointing to the water bubbler and coffee maker.

_I feel like he doesn't like me that much. My references are much more appealing. Am I really not a likable person? I just felt nervous with a veteran prosecutor interrogating me, like I was a witness. _She sighed and got a cup of water. She didn't want to crash later on. Around five minutes later, she saw him come back with an expressionless face.

"Congratulations Brigitte, welcome to the team," Payne flipped his hair once again.

"T-thank you, sir! I won't let you down," she said, grinning.

"I'm not the chief prosecutor, so I am not your boss. But feel free to meet your co-workers, they should be in the meeting room. The meeting should be done in a few minutes, anyways. I'm glad your results in Germany easily transferred over here. I'll get you your prosecutor's badge by the end of the day. You should be receiving your workload in the next few days," he motioned for her to follow him out of the room.

**[April 6, 9:10 AM, Prosecutor's Building, Meeting Room]**

Brigitte peered into the room, hoping not to get caught by her new colleagues. She saw them gathering their files and bags, and she moved away from the door. The door swung open and she noticed several faces. There were a few women, most of them looking to be in their mid twenties, two men, also in their mid to late twenties. Some looked like they were in their forties and fifties, and beyond. She realized then that she and Klavier were the youngest, by far. Speak of the devil, she noticed Klavier, still donning his sunglasses and dark-red get up. He looked up and noticed her.

"Ah, Fräulein Bridgey. Or should I say 'Prosecutor Friedmann'?" a smirk appearing on his face, as usual.

"Brigitte or Bridgey is fine, Prosecutor Gavin," she said, looking up at him.

He towered over her in her short heels, as did the rest of her co-workers. Brigitte felt that they should keep things formal at work. Klavier Gavin's music career had also taken off, getting many platinum singles in a matter of one year. They also dropped an album or two. He was not only a famous prosecutor, but was also the famous guitarist and singer of the Gavinners; he noticed her formality.

"Don't worry, Fräulein. We're quite lax here, feel free to call me Klavier. You look wunderbar," he laughed as he inspected her body.

"Okay…_Klavier._ How have you and Kristoph been? We haven't seen each other in a year, after all," she reminisced on their coffee house meeting.

"I've been well, mein bruder too. We've both been busy with our careers: he's out there scouting talent for his law firm, while I've been writing music, performing at concert halls and in the court room. What about you?" he said, noticing how open she was being.

"I've been well, also busy. But I'm sure not as busy as you. Klavier, do you think you could help me find an apartment? You know the area more than I do. I want an apartment near the courthouse…"

"Sure, meine Fräulein. There are several apartments on Ashland Road and Allegro Lane that are close by. I'm quite ecstatic that you are here, Brigitte. Maybe you'll finally allow me to sign some memorabilia," he said, winking.

Klavier led Brigitte to the apartments, just to show her how close by they were. She definitely liked the ones on Allegro Lane better, they were beautiful, but hopefully on her budget.

"Ah, your budget may be able to get you one of the smaller apartments, such as that one," he pointed to a violet colored building.

_That's not a small apartment! It looks like it costs a pretty penny too, you fool. That's almost the size of my old house…Well, I guess to you, that could be considered small._

The two prosecutors went inside-Klavier accompanied her only to make sure that she was getting a good deal.

[**April 6, 10:30 AM, Allegro Apartment Complexes, Apartment No. 5]**

A landlord approached the two of them, she was a round woman with messy brown hair and green eyes, she appeared to be in her early forties.

"Hello, young ones. Are you two looking for a couple-styled apartment?" the landlord noted the mortified expression on Brigitte's face and how Klavier was beginning to snicker hysterically.

_Us…as a couple? That is a disgusting thought in and of itself. Note to self-smack Klavier later for his outburst. _

"N-no! I'm looking for an apartment near my work and he's here…I'm not really sure why he's here. We're not a couple," she said, noticing a sparkle in the woman's green eyes.

"Ah, my apologies. You two just look like you were here…together. These apartments should be big enough for a little thing like you, girly. Let's look inside this one. It's one of the newer ones, it's only been occupied by a young man and that was a few months ago. The rent would be cheap and you'd have a nice view of the city. My name's Cava Tina, by the way," Cava Tina motioned for the two teens to follow her.

Brigitte liked the apartment-it was small, but centerfold. The walls were a pale green, the bedroom was around the size of Brigitte's old room. There was a small bathroom, kitchen and a decent sized living room. After hearing the price, Klavier beckoned; he informed her it was a good deal, the price was a bit cheaper than a standard apartment of this size.

"I'll take it!" Brigitte said, going with Ms. Tina to sign some papers.

With his job done, Klavier left and went back to the Prosecutor's Office. He was glad to be of some use to Fräulein Prosecutor, which he noted that he would start calling her.

Meanwhile, Brigitte went back to "Wright Talent Agency" and picked up her things. She spent the rest of her day setting up her new home. Photographs of her family members lit up the small apartment, there was food already in the fridge, and she placed her baby blue comforter and sheets on her bed. Cava already set up a phone line and her first month's rent was taken care of. _I'm finally living on my own. _Brigitte's apartment was in proximity to her new job-around 20 minutes of walking, less if she drove or took a cab. She was also around 20 minutes by drive away from Phoenix's place-15 minutes away from Klavier's home (Uh, that's according to Klavier; she wouldn't have asked him on her own.) Brigitte had several neighbors-a family of four, a single man, and a couple.

_I should be getting my workload soon, I should probably pick up my badge. I'm glad my dream is finally being fulfilled. _Brigitte didn't have enough money for a car or license test yet, so she'd have to walk or take a cab. She decided to walk to the prosecutor's office to receive her badge. She took in the atmosphere of LA-birds chirping, people walking down streets, she even saw a little kitten run after a dog. _I'm home._

**[April 6, 11:10 AM, Prosecutor's Building, outside lobby]**

She walked into the building, looking for Mr. Payne. When she walked in, she noticed a man adorned in shark-like clothing, with a small, black and white pompadour.

"Excuse me?" she said, the man turned around.

"What brings a little thing like you here?" he eyed the seventeen-year-old prosecutor top to bottom.

"Um, have you seen Prosecutor Payne, I need to pick up my prosecutor's badge…" Brigitte was a bit intimidated.

The man smiled, running his hands through his hair. "I see, so you're the fox Gavin told me about. Daryan Crescend, detective and second guitarist of the Gavinners. Nice to meet you, Ms. Prosecutor..." grasping her closer with his words.

"Nice to meet you, Detective Crescend. My name is Brigitte Friedmann," she said, trying to maintain formality.

She recognized the man as the Gavinners' second guitarist, but was used to seeing him on posters in her sisters' rooms, not in person.

"So, do you know where Mr. Payne is?" she repeated herself.

"Yeah, the old geezer should be in his office. I see Klavier's charms are as good as ever, he loves the blondes, doesn't he?" he shrugged and scoffed to himself and turned around, clearly annoyed that he couldn't find who he was looking for.

Brigitte was confused at that last statement, but went to Mr. Payne's office. She received her badge and went on her way home. _What did he mean by "charms"? Blondes? Did he think we're seeing one another? I couldn't picture dating that womanizer, not now, not ever. I hope he is not under the impression that we're a couple. It'll only fuel that ego-maniac's imagination._

_A/N: _German Translations

Meine Fräulein = My Girl/Miss/Young Lady

Mädchen = girl

Entschuldigung = sorry

Ich habe deine Liebe und ich will deine Rache = I got your love and I want your revenge.


	4. Chapter 4: TURNABOUT DOUBLE-LIFE

Chapter 4: TURNABOUT DOUBLE-LIFE

_Set a few months after Brigitte got her job as a prosecutor. She's been busy with work but is surprised when Daryan and Klavier invite her to one of their concerts. Daryan's words still ran inside her head-what if Klavier was sensually pursuing her? Either way, Brigitte was eager and anxious. She's never been to a concert before, at least not a rock concert. The only things she didn't like were the price of the ticket and her nerves. She was nervous because she hates crowds. Daryan had invited her back stage after the Gavinners' concert. _

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Capcom, Shu Takumi, etc.) The original characters (Brigitte Friedmann, the Friedmann-Raskoph family, and any other OCs) and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**[October 13, 7:10 PM, Inside Brigitte's Apartment]**

"What to wear? What to wear? What do girls even wear to concerts? Wait, I'm a girl. I should know this. Awkward."

These words echoed in Brigitte's head. She was told by some co-workers not to think about it that much.

"Lose your inhibitions and have fun!" Lea Gel told her.

Lea a prosecutor of around twenty-four and was a sweet lady, although she often seemed more concerned with her male co-workers than her work.

"Don't worry, Bridgey, just dress nice! Show some skin and relax," Kristin told her, laughing at her friend's worries.

"How can I relax? I am going to hang out five, sweaty guys after a rock concert. Five rock stars involved in law enforcement or prosecution. Five incredibly sexy men. Wait, why am I calling them sexy!? Disgusting! I think I am going to vomit in my mouth…"

Kristin didn't understand; this was a shy girl's worst nightmare. Especially when these five men would likely tease Brigitte to no end tonight.

_Beep! _Brigitte's phone notified her of a text message, Daryan's name popped on the screen.

"Hey, slowpoke, have ya left yet? If ya wanna get your back-stage pass ya need to get here by 7:40."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, tops."

"Good, the guys and I are excited for a pretty little thing to be hanging with us after the show, if you get what I mean. ;)"

"Uh, yeah. I'm excited, too."

_He knows I'm nervous. Stop trying to make me out to be a hussy, jerk. I am not sleeping with any of you. Especially not you or Klavier, you perverts. Learn to respect women, would __ya__?_

[**October 13, 7:30 PM, Inside Sunshine Coliseum, Daryan Crescend's Dressing Room]**

"I thought you'd never show up! Perhaps we'd have to invite another pretty blonde back stage," Daryan said pointing, laughing and eyeing Brigitte's outfit.

She decided to wear something basic, but something adhering to her friends' suggestions-black leggings with pink heels. As for her shirt, she wore a white shirt with cuts on various parts of it, along with a pink tank top underneath. Brigitte didn't wear much makeup but straightened her hair. _I do look like a minx, I shouldn't have listened to them. No wonder girls get invited back stage after concerts, they try to make themselves look like sex objects. I am no sex object, dammit! _Daryan handed her a pass, it was adorned with the Gavinners' logo and had signatures from everyone on the band and read "VIP" on it-it was not uncommon to see girls try to get in, so the pass was stamped with a logo that the ticket guys' could easily check.

"Sorry, Brigitte, but I have to get ready, the concert starts in half an hour, ya know?" he grabbed his guitar, dubbed Geeter.

"I see, well I'll see you later," she sighed as she walked towards the seats.

[**October 13, 7:35 PM, In the Wings]**

The Gavinners' were busy setting up on stage. Klavier was talking to the other three band members- a drummer, a keyboard player and a bassist. She heard him yelling from where she was standing, saying something along the lines of they were out of tune. Uncharacteristic for the usually cool-minded Prosecutor Gavin-well, he is a perfectionist, but she did not expect him to shout. Not wanting to be yelled at for being near the stage, she made her way to the back, up the stairs.

She had a decent spot of sound, but could only really see Daryan and Klavier from where she was sitting. How unfortunate, but she'd have plenty of opportunities to see the other band members. When she took her assigned spot, she saw several girls in barely any clothing making signs. They had to be around fifteen or sixteen years old.

"MARRY ME KlAVIER!" and "DON'T LOCK ME UP, DARYAN!" were among the signs she saw.

Brigitte sighed and sat down. _Fangirls…So young. I wonder if their parents realize that their daughters are barely wearing clothes. I guess it makes me feel better about what I'm wearing. _The girls looked up at her, glared and went back to their work. _Oh yeah, they must notice the VIP badge. It's not my fault I work with these guys, I'd rather them go backstage. They wouldn't just sit there for a few hours staring at them, they might at least squeal or something. _She giggled at that last sentiment. Brigitte noticed Daryan go on stage, he and Klavier begun talking. The two men high-fived one another and she thought she saw them look in her direction, so she buried her face in her cell phone in pretend text messages. The seats begun getting filled up and the concert begun.

Loud guitars and drums filled the venue-Klavier's voice caused the female teeny-boppers to scream, hurting Brigitte's ears. She noticed people around her dancing while she just sat down. _Worst fan ever, right here. Why do they have to scream so loud! Yes, he has a nice voice. But not a reason to destroy everyone's earlobes. _However, the music was getting to her and it was quite pleasant. She stood up, moving back and forth a bit. Brigitte had to admit that she was enjoying herself. "Love With No Chance of Parole" was playing, Klavier's voice caused some girls to cry hysterically, others screamed holding up their signs, hoping he'd notice them.

Before she knew it, the three sets, and, thus, the concert was over. Those same girls that were sitting next to her ran to the stage, so the body guards dragged the screaming girls away. She remained in the stands until the fans left, then proceeded to walk down the stairs, where she noticed several Gavinners walking to their huge dressing room. _Let me get this straight-each member of the band has his own dressing room, while the group has its own huge dressing room? How loaded are these guys!? Their dressing rooms are larger than my bedroom! _Following the voices of the men congratulating each other on another successful concert, Brigitte was initially stopped by security, who looked at her badge for a moment, bowed and allowed her to go through. She stopped when she saw the words "The Gavinners' Dressing Room" written on a gold star. A knock on the dressing room door caused the chatter to cease, except for Klavier and Daryan muttering something to one another.

"Ah, that must be our Fräulein guest, come in!"

**[October 13, 10:30 PM, Gavinners' Dressing Room]**

The five musicians proceeded to finish getting changed when they heard that knock on their door, knowing a female would be joining them. Once the door opened, there were two separate groups: Klavier and Daryan, and the bassist, keyboardist and drummer.

"Ah, Brigitte, nice to see you," Daryan greeted her, smirking at the redness appearing on her cheeks.

The band's music was playing in their dressing room (how cocky are they that their music must be playing, especially with sore ears present?). There were fan letters and drawings sprawled along the floor. Many posters of the group clung to the walls. Klavier looked at Brigitte, who absentmindedly became mesmerized by the memorabilia.

"Fräulein?"

"Y-Yeah?" she said, nervous once again.

"Meine Fräulein, relax. You're among friends here, ja?" Klavier laughed, noticing the red fading away in Brigitte's cheeks.

"Ah, I guess I am. I'm jealous how much you guys are loved all over the world. My sisters are such huge fans, they'd _die_ if they knew I was here now," she said, laughing nervously.

"How big is your family?" Daryan asked, smiling at Brigitte's ego-inflating words of their fame.

"Well, I have a mother and step-dad, my dad died shortly before I was born. I have an older brother, Lukas, who I haven't seen in years. My younger sisters are from my mom's current marriage, and they're eleven and ten. They have posters of you guys all over their rooms and will yell if anyone changes the channel while you guys are on TV," she sighed dreamily.

Klavier and Daryan smirked at one another, the other members begun to roar in laughter.

"Would your sisters like a photograph of the band?" Klavier asked Brigitte.

He noted how her eyes widen at his suggestion-perhaps she was a closeted fan of theirs after all.

"Well, they already have tons of photographs of you guys…" she replied, a bit disappointed.

"What about a photograph of you and the band, Fräulein? I can guarantee your sisters do not have that kind of photograph…"

Daryan scoffed at the suggestion. Klavier was such a showoff sometimes, he'd do anything to hook up with a girl. He could see why: Brigitte was quite the catch, but he'd seen better ladies around the dressing room , and, er, other places. But she was a nice girl. Perhaps that's why Klavier kept her around. This wasn't the first time that Klavier had brought a girl backstage after a concert.

The band and Brigitte lined up as Klavier asked for one of the security guards to take their picture with Brigitte's cell phone. Each member had their respective instrument with Brigitte standing in the center, blushing. _This is not real. This is NOT happening. They honestly want a picture. With me._

"Uh, m'am. Don't you wanna smile in your picture?" the guard said, appearing from behind the phone, noticing her face was red as a tomato and she had a straight face.

"J-Ja, I'm sorry," she said, allowing some German to slip out.

She hadn't really used the language much, except when on the phone with family, and with Klavier.

The group was all set and the picture was taken. Daryan laughed when he saw the bassist had blinked in the picture.

"U-Um, no offense, but my s-sisters are mainly fans of the guitarists, so they wouldn't mind any blinking…" Brigitte noticed the bassist wince at Daryan's laughter.

"So, who is your favorite member of the band, sweetheart? Which one of us causes your heart to pound beneath your chest the most? Which one of us _excites_ you more than anything or anyone?" Daryan asked, brushing his pointer finger under her chin, not oblivious to the blush appearing on Brigitte's face once more.

"I-I don't know, D-Detektiv Crescend. In my o-opinion, you are all first-class men, musicians and members of law enforcement," the members of the band were taken aback .

"Ah, I see, you don't want to name which one of us is your favorite, you're trying to get out easy, aren't you? Well, at least give us a hint…what is your type?" Daryan scoffed once again.

_Not really. I don't think I have a favorite. Klavier and Daryan are my friends...I guess. I don't know the rest of the band that well. I don't want to start anything, so I should keep quiet. _

"Daryan, it's alright, meine Fräulein is just very shy," Klavier scolded Daryan, who begun to stroke his pompadour.

"Fräulein, did you have fun tonight?"

"Ja, it was very fun! I've never been to a rock concert, you guys were so cool!" she said, bouncing up and down in the band's couch with her excited disposition.

The band members all grinned, and Klavier nodded, glad that she had fun.

"Do you want a ride home? It's not safe for barely clad girls to walk home alone at night…bad things happen in LA, ya know?" Detective Crescend mused, regaining his composure.

"No, I was planning on getting a cab to take me home. And what do you mean barely clad!?", she barked.

"Nonsense, why don't we take you home? It'll be much safer than getting into a cab with some geezer. And I was kidding, take a joke, Bridgey,"

"Okay…" Brigitte said, as the band motioned her to follow them to the band's traveling bus.

The bus was large and purple, bearing the logo of the Gavinners. The bus was bigger than Brigitte's apartment! It was full of food, music, recording equipment, rooms, and several other necessities for a band. She told her address to the bus driver, who nodded. Brigitte noticed just how creepy it was outside, feeling happy she took Daryan's advice. The band members were talking to one another, seeming to forget she was there. Several yawns were heard-it must be hard being a cop or prosecutor by day and a rockstar by night, it must take a lot out of the teenagers. Around twenty minutes later, the bus driver was in front of Brigitte's home.

"Thank you for the ride home!" she said, respectfully curtseying to the group and the bus driver, walking up the driveway.

[**October 13, 11:00 PM, Gavinners' travel bus]**

The group members returned to their usual business when Brigitte went inside. Daryan poked Klavier on the chest and laughed.

"So, Gavin, have you hooked up with Brigitte? She's quite the catch, if I do say so myself."

"Please clarify what you are alluding to, Crescend," Klavier suspiciously eyed his colleague and bandmate.

Daryan and Klavier were the founding members of the group, but were also best friends. As Klavier's main detective on cases, they saw each other all the time. The two men enjoyed teasing each other from anything from music to choices of flings.

"I'm saying have you hit that yet? She's pretty easy on the eyes, Gavin…you know what I mean. But she seems a bit naïve, so I could see why you wouldn't. You aren't getting soft on me, are ya? I've never seen you be _just friends_ with a girl," Daryan responded, grinning.

As rock stars, girls were constantly in and out of the guys' lives. They couldn't count how many girls they've hooked up with in six months. But Klavier didn't like what Daryan was suggesting, whether it was about sleeping with his friend or calling her inexperienced.

"Daryan, we're just friends and colleagues, nothing more. I invited her here as a friend. I don't like what your insinuating about her. Bridge is not like the usual Fräuleins we are acquainted with. Besides, she does not care for either of us that much, at least not enough to sleep with us," Klavier's usual smile was replaced with a frown, he appeared to be angry.

"Sorry, dude. I was just asking. I didn't mean to upset ya. Don't act so prissy. You're usually not touchy about girls," Daryan replied, strumming his guitar.

**[October 13, 11:00 PM, Inside Brigitte's apartment]**

Brigitte proceeded to shower and get changed into her violet, silk pajamas. She had enjoyed her first concert and had some souvenirs-the VIP badge, the picture and her conversations of the night. What girl could say they were on a Gavinners' tour bus? Well, probably many, but not any she knew personally. Even though she had fun, she kept remembering Daryan's words on "Klavier's charms". She did not like Klavier in that manner, but did note how he flirted with her.

_But he flirts with anything with a pair of breasts. Nothing new. They're so cocky and flirtatious. I could tell Klavier and Daryan were competing over affection, not just from me. They may be bandmates, colleagues and friends, but they like their attention from the ladies. _

After she got changed, she heard a knock on her door. It was her neighbor, a Mr. Sampson. He was a man in his late twenties, red-haired and hazel-eyed. He was a bit handsome, but not Brigitte's type.

"Hello, Brigitte. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but the power went out in my apartment and I need to call my sister-my kids are at her place for the weekend and I wanna make sure they're okay," he looked desperate, in more ways than one.

"Uh, it's 11 o'clock at night.." Brigitte said, a bit suspicious.

"I'm sorry, it will only take a minute," he said rather quickly.

"O-okay, I guess," Brigitte let him in, but kept her distance.

_This feels weird, why doesn't he just use his cellphone? _Brigitte went to her bedroom, incase she needed to call someone. She didn't realize that Mr. Sampson was following her. When she picked up her cellphone, she heard his voice.

"I hope I'm not bothering you, but could you show me to your house phone? I cannot for the life of me find it," he said, startling her.

"It's in the living room near the television," she said, not moving from her spot.

"Okay, thank you, Bridgey," he said, and smiled as he walked away.

_Now I'm officially creeped out. How does he know my nickname? Is he stalking me? Weirdo, just call your sister and get out of my apartment. _She felt a warm breath on her neck and she turned around, there he was. Again.

"Would you mind coming with me? I'd feel more comfortable if you were with me," Brigitte, with hesitance, followed him.

He picked up the phone and called his sister, but when he finished, he did not leave.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get to bed. I have work in the morning, you know?" Brigitte said, trying to coax him to leave.

But the man wouldn't leave, instead he grabbed one of her wrists. He was a lot taller than Brigitte-at least two heads taller. Brigitte struggled to get out of his grasp, but to no avail.

"Get out of my apartment! I WILL scream!" she hissed, but she did not want to wake up the neighbors.

The man's grip only tightened, and it would definitely leave a mark on her delicate wrist. He wouldn't oblige her-he attempted to force himself on her, but Brigitte pushed him away.

_You're not gonna be my first kiss, or first anything, sicko._

"I am a prosecutor, Herr Sampson. If you refuse to leave, I will be filing charges. Unless you want me to call the cops now, and, believe me, I am friends with quite a few of them. I suggest you leave right now."

After he left, she quickly dialed Mr. Wright's number. _He'd know what to do_.

"Trucy Wright, Wright Tal-".

"I'm sorry Trucy, but is Mr. Wright there, it's important!" she said, with a weak sense of composure.

"Brigitte, what's up?" Phoenix yawned and spoke with his usual, monotonous voice.

"Some creepy guy was in my apartment and tried to force himself on me! He wouldn't let go of my wrist. I was so scared! I don't feel safe. I threatened to file charges if he didn't leave, but I feel like he may come back. I'm so stupid for letting him in; I knew that something was fortuitous about his visit," she said, talking a mile a minute.

Phoenix paused. Brigitte was a good friend of his, but she'd have to solve her own battles. He would, however, comfort her by staying on the phone, sensing her fear.

"Bridgey, why don't you consider moving out or enlisting the help of law enforcement. If he grabbed you, there'd be a mark on your wrist, no?" he said, still no emotion in his voice.

"J-ja, there's a mark on my right wrist. I don't wanna involve the police if it is not necessary, but I don't wanna leave my apartment. He's the one who should leave, not me!" she exploded with anger.

"Calm down, Bridgey. Why don't you get a certain detective's opinion?" with that, Phoenix hung up.

_Certain detective? He must mean Daryan, but then he'd tell Klavier and the two of them wouldn't let me hear the end of it._

"Fräulein cannot handle her own battles? I'd be happy to prosecute this villain for you, but then you'd owe me a cup of joe and a date, ja!"

"Damn, Friedmann! What, do you want a cute detective like myself to watch your apartment for you? I'd be happy to oblige…"

_What should I do? I don't want to live in fear, but calling the cops will take away from my work. Klavier and Daryan would just cause problems...My family would make me come home…What do I do!?_

Brigitte decided she'd sleep on it; hopefully that man wouldn't be in her dreams.

[**October 14, 8:30 AM, Inside Brigitte's Apartment]**

Unfortunately, Mr. Sampson occupied a few of Brigitte's dreams. She sighed and decided to take a shower, rinsing out her nightmares. She had work in an hour, she wouldn't let her altercation bother her. She noticed she had several unanswered text messages. One from Daryan, one from Klavier and two from Kristin.

"Prosecutor Friedmann, did ya arrive home alright? We didn't swoon ya too much into submission, did we? ;)" was from Daryan.

"Fräulein, how was the concert? You liked the music, ja? Daryan says you never answered his text, he didn't bother you, did he?" was obviously from Klavier.

"How was the concert, hun?" and "Is everything okay? You usually don't hit the hay this early." were from Kristin.

Her friends were worried about her, she answered all three friends' texts the same; "Yes, I'm fine. I was just tired, is all…"

She didn't have time to answer concerns, she had around 20 minutes to eat and 20 minutes to walk to work. But after her altercation yesterday, she felt it may be best to ask someone to bring her to work. When she tried to walk outside by herself, she immediately found herself running back inside, locking the door. She called Daryan and asked if he could pick her up.

"Sorry Prosecutor Friedmann, should'a called sooner," he hung up on her.

She proceeded to call Klavier and he picked up, almost immediately.

"Fräulein Brigitte?"

"Klavier, you aren't at work yet, are you?"

"I was just leaving my house. Why?" he asked, sensing a bit of nervousness in Brigitte's voice.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could bring me to work, too. I would give you money for gas for your hog…please, Klavier?"

"Ja, Brigitte, I guess I could come get you. But be ready, I don't want to be late. I already woke up late and we'll be pressed for time," he said, clicking the end button on the phone.

_It's rude of me to ask him this last minute but I'm afraid to walk to work. _She heard three beeps coming from Klavier's hog. Brigitte ran outside, not wanting to keep him waiting. His expression wasn't pleasant, but wasn't exactly one of irritation.

"Fräulein, are you sure everything is okay?" he handed her an extra helmet.

He wasn't satisfied with her simple text message, nearly eight hours later. Daryan shouldn't have bothered her last night, was that why she was acting weird? Nein, there must've been more to it…

"J-Ja. I just wanted a ride…w-why do you ask?" she failed at trying to hide her nervousness.

"Bridgey. You don't care for my hog that much, you've told me so many times, both with physical and verbal demonstrations," his frustration was bubbling as he grabbed her wrist to pull her on the purple motorcycle.

She let out a soft wail, Klavier let go of her wrist and got off his hog to inspect. The wrist was burning red and was throbbing. Brigitte's face winced in pain. As a prosecutor, he could tell a liar when he saw one. Brigitte was guilty of the crime of lying with the intent to deceive. She decided that it would be best if she avoided eye contact with him.

"Your wrist is injured. When did this happen?" he pulled off his sunglasses and held her wrist softly, as not to harm her. His tan hand was much larger than hers.

"I-It happened yesterday, after you guys dropped me off…" she led off, explaining how Mr. Sampson tried to force himself on her and wouldn't leave until she threatened him.

Klavier blinked a few times, and put his hand on her shoulder, noticing the scared look in her eyes.

"I see. Achtung, why didn't you let someone know? Daryan or I could've swung by to assist you. Anyone who threatens to harm innocent Fräuleins is bad news," he said in a serious voice, lifting Brigitte onto his hog by her waist, as to not irritate her wound.

"Entschuldigung, Klavier. Danke for being understanding, I didn't know how to tell anyone. I just wanted to forget about the whole thing, but I just keep feeling…paranoid," she got up on the hog, with Klavier sitting in front of her.

He brought her hands to his waist, and sighed-he felt relieved that she told him, but was angry that she did not trust him enough to confide in him without prompting. She squeezed him to show her gratefulness.

"Brigitte, I'll arrange for Daryan to check up on you later. If he can't catch a tune, maybe he could do something useful. I think it would be best if I brought you home today, as well," with that, he turned the key in his hog, let it purr and the two sped off.

Brigitte maintained her grip on Klavier's waist and placed her cheek on his back. _He's mad at me, I can tell. I didn't realize how he must feel, he just wanted to know if I was okay. This is the first time where I'll have to apologize to him. _She squeezed him again, he let out another sigh. When they got to the Prosecutor's Office, he helped her off and begun walking into the building, not looking to talk with her. She tried to talk with him, but was greeted with a grunt.

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe…" he muttered, walking into the building.

She let out a gasp and felt her eyes water, but went in after him. _Leave me alone... He is really mad. Maybe I should just avoid him for the rest of the day._

[**October 14, 9:00 AM, Prosecutor's Building, Brigitte's Office]**

The two prosecutors did their own thing, with Daryan checking in on Brigitte, just as Klavier promised. He appeared frustrated as well, feeling the same way. _I didn't realize how I was acting. I was only concerned with my own pain, not with how my friends would feel. My friends looking out for me and I wouldn't confide in them. I trust them…right? Why won't I let them in? _

"You feeling okay?" Daryan said, in an unusually grumpy voice.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you two what happened, I was just scared," she wanted to improve the feelings of bad blood.

"I understand that, but it makes me feel shitty that you cannot confide in me, I'm sure Klav feels the same way. To be honest, we felt pretty guilty-if we didn't rush off home than maybe we could've kicked that sicko's ass and helped you. Howeva, we're your friends, you shouldn't have to hide things from us…" Daryan left just as quickly as he appeared.

_They felt guilty? Why? It's not their faults at all for what happened. It was nice of them to even bring me home._

**[October 14, 4:00 PM, Prosecutor's Building]**

After the day finished, Klavier approached her in her office and the two silently walked out to the parking lot, to get on his hog. By now, Brigitte wasn't afraid to ride on his hog, she trusted him.

It was too late for her to suddenly start trusting him-she breeched his trust by keeping silent.

"Klavier…" she said, he answered her with a muffled grunt.

"Klavier…verzeih mir. I didn't realize how you and Daryan must've felt, I didn't mean to make you feel worried or guilty-I was scared that that man would come back. I thought you two wouldn't understand how I felt and that you'd tease me. But I realized that you're some of my closest friends and I don't want you two to hate me….I really am sorry," she said, her voice cracking beneath the wind.

"Ich hasse dich nicht, Brigitte," he whispered.

His hog sped off in the direction of Brigitte's house.

"You don't? I guess I'm clueless as usual," she said, equally as quiet as Klavier.

"Nein. I just felt hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me. I was worried when you didn't answer my text, and when you did, you were vague. You're one of my closest friends. I wondered if I did something to make you not trust me. And, for the record, we wouldn't tease you if you were assaulted," he said, looking over his shoulder, his sunglasses were planted on his head.

"Um…since we're on this subject, could I ask you something? It was about something Daryan said…" she felt badly about bringing this up now, but she just had to know.

"Ja, Fräulein. What is it? I can only imagine what Daryan told you…"

"Well, he mentioned your charms and how the two of you have been intimate with many girls, and how you liked me because I was blonde…" she heard another sigh escape Klavier's lips.

"Daryan is a big mouth, when he's not making mistakes musically, he's saying things he shouldn't. Listen, Fräulein. Yes, it is true the band has bed a lot of women. However, you're not a conquest for me, you're my friend. I may appear to flirt with you, but that's in my nature. I wouldn't take advantage of you. Please don't listen to Daryan's words."

"I-I see. Thank you for telling me," Brigitte moved her hands down a bit more and put her head on his back once again, they were close to her home.

Klavier helped her off and they walked up to her apartment and she let him in. He informed her to let him now if her neighbor harassed her again, and let off a smile for the first time all day. She waved to him and got changed. _I'm glad that we worked these problems out. Maybe I should find a new place to live or at least let Cava know. _She sighed herself and decided to sit on her couch and think for awhile. She heard another knock at the door. She looked through a peephole. _Ah, it's only Daryan. Danken Sie Gott._

"Can I come in?"

She let him know what happened with Klavier and apologized to him-he accepted the apology.

"You should really move out. I know you don't want him to win, but this loser won't stop until he takes advantage of you or you leave. I can't arrest him unless you file a police report. Please, for your own sake, at least, move out," giving his words of wisdom.

"I see, thank you for stopping by, Daryan. Perhaps I could give moving out a thought," she smiled.

After talking for a few more minutes, Daryan left in his police cruiser.

_Maybe he's right..but I'd have to pay this month's rent and I don't have that yet. _She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she had to write an opening statement for her case tomorrow. A cheating football player was murdered-his wife was the suspect. He was shot twice, once in the chest and once in the head. _Literal overkill._ It was an open and shut case-Detective Gumshoe had eye witness testimony from several neighbors saying they heard the couple argue, followed by two gunshots. Easy enough. She opened her laptop and proceeded to write her statement.

[**October 14, 4:30 PM, Outside Brigitte's Apartment]**

Klavier hopped onto his hog, putting on his helmet and in a moment of though. _I'm glad that you are alright, Fräulein. I refuse to allow any harm to come to that pretty little disposition of yours. _Klavier didn't like seeing one of his favorite Fräuleins hurt. It made his blood boil to picture that man lay a finger on Brigitte, enough to put fear into her eyes. As he sped off to his own home, he wondered if there was something he could do to ensure her safety. Daryan shared his concerns-it frightened them both to know someone could be stalking her. He lost his cool. Maybe Kristoph would know what to do…

**[October 14, 5:30 PM, Inside Kristoph Gavin's House]**

Kristoph and his brother hadn't seen each other in a few months, and hadn't exchanged a deep conversation since Phoenix Wright's disbarment-Kristoph voted to not have Mr. Wright disbarred. There was an awkwardness between the brothers.

"What is is, Klavier? I haven't seen you in months and you show up now, at random. It's very gauche, little brother," Kristoph said, sipping some tea.

"I'm sorry, Kristoph. But it's about Brigitte," he sounded desperate.

"Yes, I know who she is. I've faced her in court, after all. What about her?"

"Her neighbor assaulted her wrist. She doesn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Daryan and I feel she should move out, so she won't have to see him anymore. She also refuses to press charges against him."

If anyone could offer good advice, it was Kristoph Gavin. "The coolest defense in the West" wasn't just an excellent defense attorney, after all.

"Hm…That is up to Brigitte if she wants to leave, not Daryan Crescend or Klavier Gavin. Quite the stubborn girl, if you ask me. Klavier, do not baby her, she needs to solve her own problems. Don't use cheap prosecutorial tricks to help her, little brother. The only way one can become independent is by solving their own problems…" Kristoph smirked, lifting up his glasses.

"If you say so, bruder. I'm just worried that she won't do anything at all," with that Klavier took his leave.

Kristoph was almost always right: things would work out in the end, hopefully.

[**October 16, 10:00 AM, District Court, Courtroom No. 6]**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Crystal Gaush," the familiar judge belled to the courtroom.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Defense Attorney Matthew Loaf commanded.

"The prosecution is ready to go, Your Honor," Prosecutor Friedmann said, a bit softer than the two men.

This should be an easy trial, but Mr. Loaf made her feel anxious-he was a big time defense attorney to the stars. Most of his clients were acquitted.

"Would the prosecution like to give their opening statement?"

"Your Honor, the people ascertain that the defendant, Crystal Gaush, killed her husband when she found out that he was seeing a few other women. Witnesses heard them arguing before the two deadly shots wrung out-quite the finishing move for their marriage. The defendant sacked her husband, using his own playbook-his own gun. We have testimony prepared from a veteran Detective, two eye witnesses and we will cross-examine the defendant in order to give justice to Mr. Lo Gaush,", Brigitte said, noting the sweat running down Mr. Loaf's brow.

The trial went smoothly until Mrs. Gaush took the stand. She was a train wreck, and appeared sympathetic to the judge. She talked about how her husband had affair after affair and how the fight that the witnesses heard was preceded with Lo slapping her and shaking her.

"I'm telling you the truth-I did not kill my husband. Our marriage was far from perfect but I would not kill him! I don't know who did, but it was not me," the widow burst out crying on the stand.

_Is she telling the truth? Who else could've done it? Their voices were the only ones heard and she was heard calling him a liar and a cheat. No one else had the motive to kill him. I look like a bully_

"Mrs. Gaush, why should the courtroom believe you? It's unfortunate that your husband was a cheat and that he abused you, but that gave you even more of a motive. There was no one else who could've done it!" Brigitte had her where she wanted her.

"Your Honor, my client is a grieving widow who was tortured through her husband's abuse and infidelity. Yes, there may have been no other voices, but someone else could've killed the deceased…the deceased himself," with this statement the courtroom proceeded to blow up. The audience was yelling and awaited Brigitte's response.

"Let's say that my client accidentally shot the deceased in the chest when he pulled a gun on her, and he regretted his actions. He felt bad for slapping his wife and putting her through so much-so much so that he used his weapon on himself," his point made a bit of sense to the judge.

_Damn it! I don't know how to counter this argument. What if it's true? It makes sense, if he shot himself than there would be no other voices. His wife was seen sobbing at the scene. But what if she's lying? I don't know what to do…_

"Prosecutor Friedmann? What is your response to the defense's claim? Is it possible that the defendant could've shot the victim by mistake, and the victim shot himself?" the judge asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Object…object damn it! _Brigitte couldn't find her voice. The widow straightened up, but tears flowed down her cheeks.

"The…prosecution would like to request 24 hours to look into Mr. Loaf's claim, your Honor," Brigitte mustered the words.

"Any objections?" the judge asked Mr. Loaf.

"None, Your Honor. Let's give the prosecution 24 hours, nothing will change…" he said, smirking.

"Prosecutor Friedmann, you have 24 hours to look for evidence to counter his claim. Court will reconvene this time tomorrow, at noon. If you have no further evidence, I will be forced to find the defendant 'Not Guilty'", he said eyeing the young prosecutor.

_24 hours. 24 hours. 24 hours._

_A/N: German Translations_

Ich hasse dich nicht, Brigitte = I don't hate you, Brigitte.


	5. Chapter 5: TURNABOUT BOMBSHELL

Chapter 5: TURNABOUT BOMBSHELL

_Set after court is recessed. Brigitte has 24 hours to find evidence to counter Defense Attorney Loaf's claims. If not, Mrs. Gaush will be found "Not Guilty". She is stressed out-unsure if Mrs. Gaush is innocent or guilty. Brigitte needs more time, but asking for more than one day would be pushing it. Maybe it was because she was a young, naïve seventeen year old, but she felt that she was missing a lot of pieces of this puzzle. Perhaps visiting the defendant would be the best first step. __It's almost time for the annual Halloween Party hosted by the Chief of Prosecutors and Chief of Police. This will analyze two scenarios-an autograph and a dance._

UPDATE: Because I love my viewers/subscribers so much, I decided to add to this chapter. This was supposed to be part of a chapter in the twenties, but I added to this chapter to lengthen it. Enjoy ~

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Capcom, Shu Takumi, etc.) The original characters (Brigitte Friedmann, the Friedmann-Raskoph family, and any other OCs) and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

[**October 16, 1:00 PM, Detention Center]**

Brigitte walked into the Detention Center, intent on getting some answers from Crystal Gaush. _If you didn't kill your husband than why didn't you mention this sooner? What are you trying to hide from me? _Crystal was waiting there to see her only visitor. She glared at Brigitte, the woman trying to put her behind bars.

"I understand why you are angry, but why didn't you tell me this sooner? If you didn't kill your husband, why didn't you tell the court that he killed himself from the beginning? You've instead decided to focus on yourself," Brigitte was flustered.

"You wouldn't believe me, I know how you prosecutors are…you are more concerned with winning than with justice!" she said tossing a dirty look at Brigitte.

"Do not judge me based on prosecutors that you know. I want to find justice. If you're innocent I want to hear your side of things. I am not concerned with winning. If there's more to this case I need to know…" she started into Crystal's eyes, sensing a release within her.

"Yes, it is true. Lo was a cheater and he hit me a few times, only when I brought up his infidelity. Despite this, our marriage worked out. I was a poor waitress before we got married-we were so happy at first. He told me I was the only woman for him and that I made him feel whole. I'd hear about affairs from magazines, I didn't believe them at first until I'd smell perfume all over him when he got home. He'd bed sometimes two or three women in one night! I could tell based on the number of perfumes I'd smell."

Brigitte felt sorry for her, she knew what it was like to know a philandering celebrity, after all.

"It must have been terrible being married to a man who flaunted his affairs in your face," Brigitte sighed.

"Yes…I told him I couldn't do this anymore. It was one thing when he'd deny his affairs, but, this time, he admitted it. He told me I was nothing to him, never would be, that I was a little streetwalker whom he enjoyed a good romp with now and again, but wasn't worth his time. Do you know how that feels? I gave up friends and family for that man, only to be a toy to him. When he hit me, I grabbed the gun from him and accidentally shot him in the abdomen. He picked up the gun and shot himself in the head-I don't remember much after that, I was in shock," Crystal told her version of events, maintaing eye contact with the young prosecutor.

After taking her notes, Brigitte left, trying to piece things together. _I don't know if she's lying or not, her story makes sense. But perhaps I should talk to Detective Gumshoe, he could inform me of his own views of the case. _

[**October 16, 2:30 PM, Criminal Affairs Department]**

Brigitte did not go to the police department very often, only if she needed to pick up files from detectives or to talk to the Chief of Police. She noticed Detective Gumshoe typing up a report at his desk, looking happy as usual.

"Hey, pal!" he said, greeting his colleague.

"Hello Detective Gumshoe. I need your input on the Gaush case. I just spoke with Mrs. Gaush and she told me her story..." she filled the detective in on Crystal's story.

"Pal, that doesn't make sense. You have to think of what happened to the victim. If he was shot in the abdomen and then the back of his head on the right side, he couldn't have shot himself. He would've been on the stomach. Besides, he was left handed," Gumshoe said, offering Brigitte his wisdom.

"I was thinking of that, but she seems so convincing. She has the judge in the palm of her hands…I don't know how to discredit her. I look like the bad guy," Brigitte sighed, noticing a smile play upon Gumshoe's face.

"Herr Detektiv, how is your report for my case coming up?" Klavier Gavin approached the detective, appearing to just notice his colleague.

"Ah, Fräulein Brigitte, what brings you to the Criminal Affairs Department?" he said, grinning.

"I'm stuck on one of my cases. I'm between a rock and a hard place-the judge is siding with the defendant, even with concrete evidence she still plays the battered widow. I even feel bad for prosecuting her-her husband was a terrible man, but still a victim," Brigitte informed him of the case.

"Well, it's still your case, ja? As a prosecutor, it's your job to present the facts to the court and leaving your own baggage and biases at the door. You believe this woman is innocent, nein? I believe if there is a contradiction in the evidence and witness testimony, one is lying. Evidence doesn't lie, meine Fräulein," Klavier smirked, he enjoyed seeing a smile appear on Brigitte's face.

"So, you're saying that she is lying? The evidence may contradict her story, but she still has the judge on her side…"

"Ja. Bridgey, prove it in the courtroom. Don't fall for that facade. Fräuleins can be deceptive with their beauty," Klavier pulled off his sunglasses and walked away.

_Thank you, Klavier. Hopefully tomorrow will be as easy as you make it out to be. Mrs. Gaush, you tried to pull one over on justice, but I have you all figured out. _

[**October 17, 12:00 PM, District Court, Courtroom No. 5]**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Crystal Gaush. Has the prosecution gotten the evidence needed to counter the defense's claim?" the judge blinked at Brigitte.

"Yes, Your Honor. After much research and after speaking with the lead detective on this case, the prosecution's position has not changed. We assert that the defendant killed her husband-the defense's explanation is flawed, to say the least," Brigitte was radiating with confidence.

"What?! Are you insane? What's wrong with her explanation?" Mr. Loaf begun sweating bullets.

"Well, I have a statement from Detective Gumshoe: 'You have to think of what happened to the victim. If he was shot in the abdomen and than the back of his head on the right side, he couldn't have shot himself. He would've been on the stomach. Besides, he was left handed…' Your Honor, an injured man lying in a pool of blood from a first shot wouldn't be able to stand up and shoot himself in the back of the head near his neck, especially being left handed. It's absurd to suggest that this woman is innocent."

"Objection! You cannot prove anything, your statement is all conjecture," he said, still sweating.

"Well, Ms. Friedmann, do you have anything to prove that your version of events is true?" the judge was interested in the people's argument.

_Do I have anything that can prove she's a liar, other than Klavier and Gumshoe's words? Maybe if I think about all the evidence I've gathered. No, that'll take too long. I need to think of something now._

"Ms. Friedmann, we're waiting. Either you have something or you don't…" Mr. Loaf smiled.

He had this in the bag, she had no evidence that could tie his client to the crime.

"Actually, I do have some evidence. Your Honor, the people present the crime scene photo!"

The photograph showed the victim sprawled on his stomach on the floor, his back in the air. He was bleeding from his abdomen and the back of his head. However, the photo revealed more details, ones that seemed meaningless before. His position was interesting-it was execution style. While execution style killings can appear to be suicides, they couldn't possibly be. If this was a suicide, than the victim wouldn't lying down like this-he could't reach where the entry wound was located, even if he tried!

"Mrs. Gaush?" Brigitte talked to the witness, who was sweating as well.

"Huh!?"

"This was an execution style killing-the witness couldn't have done this on his own. If he was spawned out, as he was, and was left handed, it would be impossible for him to shoot himself on his right side while on his knees. You were angry with him-he had hit you and admitted you didn't mean anything to him anymore! Even if you two divorced, you would be exactly where you were before your marriage-a poor waitress. You could deal with being a tortured, affluent wife, but not a poor, tortured divorcee. It may have been an accident the first time-he was sprawled out in pain and was on his knees…" Prosecutor Friedmann begun, grasping the judge's attention.

"However, you took the opportunity to pick up the gun again, while Lo couldn't grab it. You proceeded to shoot him in the back of the head, and, before the police arrived, you put on the grieving widow complex. Admit it!" Brigitte's tale got a reaction from the audience, judge, defendant and the defense attorney.

Suddenly, a laughter could be heard from the witness stand: Mrs. Gaush was laughing, at Brigitte!

"So, you have it all figured out, huh?! YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT ALL FIGURED OUT? Do you know what it was like being married to THAT? He'd flaunt his flings in front of my face and I was made out to be the bad guy-it was horrible being married to him. But I needed money-I was practically homeless before I married him. He threatened to leave me that night-he said one of his bimbos was enticing him. He said he would claim I was unfaithful our whole marriage-he said he could pull strings-so we'd get an annulment. I'd have no money and I'd be a laughing stock. He would deny our marriage had ever existed? Yes, I shot him, but how dare you pass judgement on me," she kept laughing and was dragged away by the guards.

The judge declared her guilty, but Brigitte felt bitter inside. She honestly felt bad for that woman, it must be terrible knowing your husband is a liar, a cheater and an abuser, all in one. Gumshoe was waiting for her outside the courtroom.

"You were amazing, pal! I knew you could do it," Gumshoe embraced his colleague.

"Thank you, Detective. I still feel guilty, but this is justice, I guess. Until the law makes circumstances for Mrs. Gaush's position, she still killed someone, in 'cold-blood'," Brigitte sighed.

"Well, pal, I gotta get going, Mr. Gavin needs me to finish my case with him. See ya!" he waved goodbye and left the building.

_Thank you, both of you. Without you I couldn't have won this case, and I wouldn't have had the confidence to proceed._

[**October 17, 3:00 PM, Caramel Coffee House]**

Brigitte got a caramel swirl ice coffee and took a seat. This case was truly bothering her-how was it fair that a woman being abused will rot in jail and potentially die, while her abusive, cheating husband is labeled a victim? She may never know the answer. While contemplating, she noticed Kristoph Gavin sitting down with some tea, so she joined him.

"Hello, Kristoph, how are you?" she greeted her friend.

"I'm quite well, thank you. I heard about your case today, congratulations," he pushed his glasses above his nose, giving off a peaceful smile.

"Thank you, I'm not happy with the results. I found out the truth but I still feel bad for this woman…" she sighed.

Kristoph gazed into her eyes and smiled, informing her that that is part of the job-you don't always get what you want, sometimes you win, but you don't win at the same time.

"It was an honest win-no tricks or lies on your part. You should be proud," he took another sip of his tea.

"Yes, maybe you're right, but I guess maybe I just have to take the win and forget about my unhappiness…", she frowned and got up and left the coffee house.

Kristoph watched her as she left, a sly smile playing upon his face. Unbeknownst to his friend, he knew something that she did not know he knew, something that would affect her in years to come.

[**October 17, 7:00 PM, Inside Brigitte's Apartment]**

Even though she couldn't move out until the end of the month, Brigitte was feeling a bit better. Mr. Sampson hadn't come to her apartment since that last altercation and her bruise was almost gone. He truly frightened her-not many things scared her, but he was one of them. _What if he stole my first kiss, or something more intimate? _Brigitte pondered at these thoughts-although she would be eighteen soon, she hadn't kissed anyone or had a relationship. Maybe that's why the Gavinners' flings bothered her so much-they could have anyone they wanted, and they've loved many, many women. However, Brigitte has never loved a man. She's glad that Mr. Sampson was leaving her alone. She decided to call her mother, she hadn't spoken to her in a week or so.

"Mama?"

"Bridgey, meine engel! How are you doing?" Abbey greeted her daughter with her sense of happiness.

"I'm good Mama, danke. I'm moving out of my apartment at the end of the month. Klavier is going to show me some apartments on the other side of town, that will be near the Prosecutor's Office," she told her mother, not in a lot of detail, about her altercation with her neighbor.

"That's terrible, mäuschen. Have you made any friends in LA?"

Brigitte told her mother about Lea Gel, Klavier, Kristoph, Phoenix, Trucy, Daryan, the other members of the Gavinners and her colleagues. Her mother was beaming at her daughter's confidence and new friendships.

"That's wonderful, love. What about dating? Have you met any cute boys?"

Brigitte's mother was like a teenager herself. She loved prying into her daughter's social life. At her daughter's age, Abbey was quite the catch, after all.

"Nein, Mama. I've been focusing on work. I have been to some Gavinners concerts and hung out with colleagues after hours, but no dates."

Klavier's words echoed in her mind once more: "_…you're not a conquest for me, you're my friend. I may appear to flirt with you, but that's in my nature. I wouldn't take advantage of you._"

"Mama, what is it like to be kissed by a boy?" as soon as these words escaped Brigitte's mouth, she cupped her lips and turned red like a lobster.

She heard her mother's laughter over the line, presumably at her daughter's embarrassment at asking the question.

"Ha ha, meine engel. You never fail to make me smile. Well, when I kissed your father, he was my first kiss. I was sixteen and he was eighteen. I wasn't his first kiss. I remember butterflies flying around in my stomach, I felt like the happiest girl alive-I had no worries or troubles. That love that I had shared with someone made me smile and feel something I'd never felt before. I didn't mind my friends teasing me, I just felt like I was on cloud nine…" Abbey told her daughter of her and Wendell's teenage love affair.

Well, she wouldn't tell of the actual love affair…

"Danke, Mama. I'll talk to you later, gute nacht," Brigitte clicked the phone.

_Ah, so that's what love feels like. Floating on cloud nine, visions of ecstasy and feelings of amorousness. I have more friends now and feel happy, but feel like something is missing in my life. I'll be eighteen soon, I want to kiss someone. But I want that person to have meaning in my life. That's why Mr. Sampson scared me so much-I don't want my first kiss to be something I'll regret. Love is so confusing. I wonder if I'll ever fall in love. And with whom. What about my ideal type of guy? Probably someone like Miles Edgeworth or Kristoph Gavin-law enforcement aficionado, good-looking, kind, humorous, respectful, someone who isn't a big flirt._

**[October 30, 10:00 AM, Inside Prosecutor Friedmann's Office]**

Brigitte was working on a case when a message arrived on the intercom, she knew what it was so she drowned it out.

"Just a reminder that tomorrow is the annual Halloween Party, it will begun precisely at 6:00 PM and will last until midnight. Thank you."

She knew that Klavier and Daryan were attending, both with escorts. They were not _dates_-merely eye candy to assert their status as rock stars and important people. Brigitte was going alone but would likely hang out with her usual group-Klavier, Daryan, Gumshoe, possibly Lea and CP. Even Gumshoe had a date-some waitress or something. _Is it bad that I'm pretty much the only person without a date? _As Brigitte thought about her situation, she fiddled with some papers in her desk. One piece of paper caught her eye-a Gavinners flyer with four signatures on it. _I forgot about this, it has almost all of their signatures. Sacrificing most of my pride I had to ask all but…him. I would never ask him. _As if life wanted to torment her even more, Daryan Crescend made his way in her door. When he saw the flyer in her hand, he snatched it from her.

"Give that back!" she scowled at him.

"Ah, it looks like this flyer has all but one particular member's signature. I see our keyboardist's, bassist's and drummer's signature…and I also see my own. Why is Gavin's not on here?" he towered over Brigitte, so she had no way of getting it back from him.

"I-It's not important, really! I forgot about that paper. It was at the bottom of my desk, after all."

"How about _I _ask him? Gavin always likes signing things for pretty girls, I'm sure he wouldn't mind," the detective was stroking his pompadour _and_ laughing at her.

"Daryan, stop, please!" Brigitte was practically screaming.

"Detektiv Crescend, Fräulein Prosecutor, what's going on? Everyone can hear you two outside…", Klavier stuck his head into her door.

"Nothing!" Brigitte snatched the flyer from Daryan while he was distracted and placed it behind her back and onto her desk.

"Just needed to ask Bridge something, no big deal…" Detective Crescend and Prosecutor Gavin went back to Klavier's office.

_Wait. Where is the flyer!?_

**[October 30, 10:20 AM, Inside Prosecutor Gavin's Office]**

Daryan leaned back in his chair with Brigitte's flyer in his hand, laughing at how embarrassed she was at asking for Klavier's signature.

"Daryan, what is that, anyways?" Prosecutor Gavin leaned forward to inspect the paper.

"Just something from a _desperate fan _of ours. She had all of our signatures, except for yours-she was too embarrassed to ask you in person," he darkly chuckled.

"Why didn't this fan just ask me in person? I don't bite, ja?" Klavier examined the paper and grinned when he realized _who_ this desperate fan was of theirs.

After signing the flyer, he handed it back to Daryan and told him to return it to this "desperate fan" of theirs, with his thanks. Detective Crescend merely chuckled, he knew Brigitte would kill him.

[**October 30, 10:25 AM, Inside Prosecutor Friedmann's Office]**

Brigitte was scribbling on a piece of paper, nearly ripping it. She was so embarrassed and knew Klavier would tease her for the longest time if he found out. Daryan popped in her office and handed her the piece of paper.

"The deed is done, Prosecutor Friedmann. He said to give this 'fan' of ours his thanks. Don't worry, I doubt he knows that it was you," he burst out laughing only to meet Brigitte's eye daggers.

With that, he took his leave. When the coast was clear, Brigitte examined the flyer and found Klavier's signature, with a note:

_To my __biggest__ fan, Fräulein Staatsanwalt! Wenn Sie mein Autogramm wollte, war alles, was Sie zu tun hatte, zu fragen, ja? _

"WHAT!?" Brigitte yelled once more.

"Pal, is everything okay in here?" Detective Gumshoe picked the wrong time to swing by.

"Where is Detective Crescend?" a scary smile was plastered on her face.

"Uh, he and Prosecutor Gavin went out on a case together a few minutes ago. They said they'd be back in an hour or so…" Gumshoe seemed afraid to look into her eyes.

"Thank you, Detektiv," she waved good-bye to him.

_You guys are very lucky you aren't here. I wonder if it is a coincidence that they have a case after hearing me scream. Must be. Well, my friends, I'll see you in 'an hour or so'. _

**[October 30, 11:00 AM, People Park]**

True to their word, the two Gavinners were investigating a crime scene, but were also avoiding Brigitte. They knew she'd be angry with them, so they wanted to stay away for as long as possible.

"What did you write on the flyer anyways?" Daryan cooed as they examined the body.

"I merely wrote '_To my __biggest__ fan, Fräulein Staatsanwalt! Wenn Sie mein Autogramm wollte, war alles, was Sie zu tun hatte, zu fragen, ja?'"_ Klavier chuckled.

"I don't speak German, Gavin. _Translate_, would ya?" Detective Crescend growled.

"_To my biggest fan, Fräulein Prosecutor. If you wanted my autograph, all you had to do was ask, ja?" _Prosecutor Gavin's face lit up.

"She's going to kill us, you idiot," Daryan's brow twitched nervously.

"Fräulein Prosecutor isn't like that, she'll calm down eventually. Herr Crescend, are you excited for the party tomorrow?"

"I guess, but I regret my choice of a date. She's been ogling other guys lately. Perhaps I should ask Brigitte instead, at least a shy date is better than a swinger."

"Ja, why not? She doesn't have a date and she may forgive you for slipping me that flyer," Klavier finished his notes and motioned for Daryan to follow him to his car.

"You aren't blaming this all on me…and, fine, I'll ask her. She probably won't say yes," Daryan sighed.

**[October 31, 5:30 PM, Inside Brigitte's Apartment]**

_I can't believe I'm going with Daryan. Or that I forgave the two of them for their childish musings. _

Brigitte finished her costume-she was going as a cheetah. A cheetah print shirt, black leggings, black heels, and she'd be wearing makeup so she'd have a mouth and cat's eyes. _I swear if he tries anything… _As she finished her costume, she heard a knock on the door and saw Daryan outside, dressed as a shark.

"You're supposed to wear a costume, Daryan," she giggled.

"I could say the same to you, Brigitte," he raised an eyebrow and helped her into his car.

As they drove on, Daryan glanced over at Brigitte.

"You don't look half bad, Bridge. Gavin's date is a…prisoner…"

"Of course she is. What is Klavier going as, anyways?" her attention was his as she mentioned their colleague.

"Uh, he's going as a prison warden…", he shook his head.

"Natürlich, it's supposed to be ironic, ja? Of course Klavier would do something as asinine as dressing as a couple with some hussy," she exhaled as she glanced around outside.

"Hey, she's not a hussy, she's a _groupie_. There's a difference," Daryan chuckled.

"I see none-both are temptresses who lure men into sex dens. But I won't argue with you, we're here."

Daryan helped her out and put his arm around her neck, but she only allowed him to do so because she could fall as they traveled up the stairs. When they checked in, they made their way to the party.

**[October 31, 6:15 PM, Prosecutor's Office]**

Brigitte let out a snort as she saw Klavier and his date mingling. They looked like two peas in a pod. _A groupie and a rock star in a pod, if you will._ As Brigitte giggled to herself, Daryan motioned for her to join them.

"Ah, Daryan, Fräulein…you two look _nice,_" Prosecutor Gavin eyed Brigitte's outfit.

Complimenting Brigitte's outfit would be suicide, so both detective and prosecutor kept their opinions to themselves. Brigitte's eyes moved over to Klavier's date, who wore some skimpy costume: a pitiful excuse for a prisoner's garbs.

"My name is Alicia, nice to meet you…Miss…?" Alicia shook Brigitte's hand furiously.

"Friedmann. Brigitte Friedmann. Danke, nice to meet you, too," she internally sighed.

"_Danker?_" the woman nodded in confusion.

"No, Danke. It means 'thank you'," Brigitte rolled her eyes.

_Daryan was right, you are a groupie. Forgive me. You really know how to pick them, Klavier._

As the prosecutors, detective and groupie mingled, Brigitte heard a Gavinners song come on.

"Natürlich," Brigitte mumbled in front of two of the five Gavinners.

"What's wrong, Brigitte? This is _quality_ music if I do say so myself. Rumor has it some of the Gavinners are currently present in the building," Daryan laughed and Klavier joined in.

"Fräulein Alicia, would you like to dance?" Klavier offered her his hand.

"Sure, _Klavy!_", she giggled and the two went off.

"Would you like to dance, or will I have to find another pretty girl to dance with?" Daryan raised an eyebrow.

"I have to use the bathroom, maybe when I come back I'll dance with you," Brigitte waved and found her way to the bathroom.

_Again with the whole Klavy thing. Don't they know that he does not really like that nickname? Is it sad that I don't know how to dance? I can do the YMCA, that's about it. I wouldn't mind dancing if I knew how. _

Brigitte couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, she knew that her friends would be suspicious. When she returned, she noticed that the music had died down temporarily, it was chow time! _Danken Sie Gott. No dancing for now! _

She found her friends sitting down at one of the many set up tables and joined them, she rolled her eyes when she saw both Daryan and Klavier trying to impress Alicia. _Give me a break! _When they saw her, Daryan scooted over and handed her a drink.

"Danke," she smiled at him and begun eating her buffet of food.

"Brigitte, are you a good dancer? You've hidden in the bathroom a good portion of the night," Alicia broke the silence.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I can dance," Brigitte fanned nervously.

"Why don't you show me then, Fräulein? If you're so confident then you'll have no problems dancing with a dancer such as myself. I am an _excellent_ dancer, I can tell a good dancer when I see one," Klavier grabbed her wrist as the music suddenly turned to dance music.

Daryan took Alicia's hand and scowled at his bandmate-Brigitte was _his_ date, not Gavin's. Oh well, Alicia was a _great_ dancer and would actually allow him to enjoy himself. As the two prosecutors made their way to the dance floor, Brigitte's cheeks begun blushing underneath all the black makeup. The beat was very quick and she knew how Klavier would want her to dance. A soft laugh escaped his lips when he realized that she was shuddering in place.

"You've never danced like this before, ja? False bravado over trying to compete with Alicia?"

"…How did you know?" she frowned and maintained distance from him.

"I'm a prosecutor for a living, ja? Fräulein, dancing isn't hard and can be quite relaxing. Please allow me to show you what I mean. Now, let's rock!" he pulled her close to him.

"I've only danced to slow songs and songs that tell you what to do. And I've only danced with friends and family, never a partner," she furrowed her brow.

"It's very easy, just watch me and try to copy what I do. Simple, ja?"

Upon his comment, he molded her body in a way that would be easier for her to dance. _Gavin, get off me! But maybe I should loosen up and just dance with him. _She watched as he twisted and turned and saw how his body swayed nicely to the beat. When she tried to copy him, it didn't feel the same.

"Brigitte, you're trying too hard. Just relax. Dancing is not hard unless you make it hard. Now, Fräulein, _dance with me,_" his face softened as he gazed down at her.

"O-Okay," was all she could say in response to his request.

In all that time, the song had ended and one with a slower beat came on. Daryan watched in deep satisfaction and amusement. Klavier was telling her what to do, it was hilarious! But he enjoyed his dancing with Alicia, _she_ was a good dancer and kept his mind and body quite occupied. If things didn't work out between her and Gavin, he was quite tempted to see her again.

In order to speed along the instruction, Klavier moved her hands to Brigitte's waist and placed his on her shoulders. They swayed along to the beat. _He's taking the lead and is pulling my body along with his own. It's like he doesn't want to let go or allow me to fall. _Her lips quivered as his hands moved lower and pulled her even closer, if that was even possible.

"Fräulein, I'm going to spin you, okay?" he whispered into her ear as he twirled her around with his hand.

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Brigitte's curiosity got the better of her.

"When you're in a band, you need to know how to dance, ja? But this isn't the only style I know-I can get quite _intimate_ with my dancing," his breath tickled her ear.

_You mean this isn't intimate? You're pressed right against my body and your hands are moving dangerously…low!_

"Klavier!" Brigitte immediately cupped her face with her hands as she realized how loud that was.

He glanced down and realized his hands were a lot lower than where they started, in fact they were around her buttocks…Upon this slightly embarrassing realization, he immediately moved them up to her waist once more.

"Es tut mir leid, Fräulein Brigitte. I'm used to dancing with less shy partners. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Klavier noticed she was taking off her heels.

"It's okay, you didn't mean anything by it," she brushed her hair off her face.

Without heels, he had some height on her and he realized how much shorter she was than him.

"Fräulein, if you are comfortable doing so, place your arms around my torso," he whispered into her ear.

She complied and realized that she was enjoying herself, a smile as on her face. Klavier was also grinning and caught Daryan's gaze. It made Daryan all the more eager to collect a dance from his _date_. The song only had around a minute left, but the two of them were having fun. Prosecutor Gavin was happy that Brigitte was enjoying his company. Towards the conclusion of the song, Klavier grabbed her palm and pulled her close, causing her to nearly do a split. Seeing the passion in his eyes as they danced got her thinking. _Maybe I should try to improve my dancing so I don't have to be led. _Once they gained their composure they joined Daryan and Alicia.

"Good job!" Alicia bounced up and down and wound her arm around Klavier's waist.

"Danke," they responded in unison.

"Brigitte, now to collect my dance with you. I presume Gavin wants to dance with his date now, _ja_?" Daryan laughed, mocking his friends' German tongues.

They moved out on the dance floor to dance. Brigitte noticed how Klavier and Alicia's dancing was more _carnal _than theirs was. _The way she's dancing on him…Why do I care? I have a date. Besides they're intimate with one another. Perhaps sensual dancing is easy once you've slept with your partner. _Daryan caught Brigitte ogling the pair and tried to block them from her sight.

"Brigitte, do you want to dance like _that_? I'd be happy to oblige you," his eyes simmered.

_I know what he's saying, but it feels wrong. That's pretty much sex with clothes on! Disgusting! But why does my heart pound beneath my chest when I see Klavier and Alicia dancing? I can't be jealous of them! They're practically a couple._

Daryan didn't know why she was getting flushed-it's just dancing. No feelings involved-that's why it was easy for him and Gavin to dance with Alicia. But Brigitte was different-her modesty caused her to ask to wait until a slow song came on. Klavier noticed the altercation and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Brigitte sit down. Why did he care if she would dance that way with someone else? He had his date and she had hers.

After a few minutes, a slow song came on and Daryan raised an eyebrow-he's waited long enough to dance with his date.

"Why are ya always so anxious, Bridge?" Daryan murmured as they swayed to the beat.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed and placed her arms closer to his shoulders.

"It's okay, but you should loosen up more. You were fine when Gavin danced with you. But now your gaze is to the floor," he glanced over at their friends once more.

"You…you don't like Gavin, do you?" Detective Crescend positioned his hands.

"Of course not!" Brigitte shrieked, loud enough that it caught Klavier's attention.

"Geez, you're gonna damage my eardrums. I was just asking!"

"…How could you think that? He's like a _brother_ to me…an annoying brother," she brought her arms to her center and glanced over at Klavier.

Brigitte left half way through the song and took a seat at their table. Meanwhile, Daryan grinned-perhaps she did like Gavin. She was nervous to ask him for his autograph, she blushed the entire time they were dancing, and she confided in him about that man that grabbed her wrist. But he'd keep this to himself. He knew that Klavier didn't feel the same way and didn't want to embarrass her again.

_That…jerk! How could he suggest that I like that egotistical, flirtatious rock star!? Klavier's my friend, he has a date. I'm just starstruck, is all. Honest. A rock star was dancing with me…An incredibly attractive one. Stop it, Brigitte!_

_A/N: German Translations_

_gute nacht = good night._


End file.
